Twisted
by Kayaz
Summary: A surprise attack leaves Auel & Sting trying to find out why they're being tortured& losing the ones they've become close to while finding out the truth of their uses to EAF.YAOILEMONComplete SxAN,KxA
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated 'M' for the lemon scene and language. If you're not comfortable with M/M pairings then don't read. None of the character are mine they belong to Gundam Seed Destiny creators.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Twisted **

The day was hot and sunny; a soft breeze barely strong enough to lift hair blew. Auel and Sting watched as Stellar danced across the driveway of the house they stayed at and then across the road. Soon after she disappeared around the bend. She'd return at noon still dancing with a smile on her face and humming a soft tune. Sting turned, pressing his back to the bars of the porch rail, tilting his head back letting the wind play with his short green hair.

"Our day off. Feels good."

"Mmm." Auel stretched and went inside pulling off his grey vest and blue long sleeved shirt revealing his peach skin and tight stomach muscles. "I'm going out back for a swim. Care to come?"

"I'll join you shortly. Go on ahead." Auel grabbed his swim shorts and padded off into the hallway. He changed and headed out to the pool, towel slung over his shoulder.

Sting remained pressed to the rail for a few moments longer before heading to his room. He stripped and pulled on his swim shorts before searching through his closet for the bag that contained his new towel. Pulling it out he held it up before him. It was huge and could probably wrap around him 3 times. It was a dark forest green with pairs of faded eyes randomly placed.

He practically jumped out of his skin as a scream penetrated his thoughts. He ran down the hall twisting the towel around his shoulders as he ran outside. Auel crashed into him scratching at his shoulders, mouth working but no sounds coming out.

Looking past the distraught Auel he saw the pool water completely dark with fresh blood, the gardeners' body floating face down in the deep end. Sting yelped as Auels nails cut his skin. Angrily he pushed Auel away at arm length. "Auel!"

"Blood. So much blood. Here, still here! Please Sting!"

"Auel?" He could feel Auel shaking. _Why is he so scared?_ "You idiot." He cursed absentmindedly. Something in the corner of his eye moved: a fast black blur. As he turned for a better look it pounced, catching him off guard. He thrust Auel towards the house as hands clawed at his neck and face. He fell to his back, went still for a very brief moment before kicking the attacker off.

With a thud they landed at his side. The attacker was clothed in a black sweater and pants. He wore a mask that covered his whole head, blond strands hanging out at the very bottom.

_Who is this guy? _Sting rubbed his scratched neck and rose to his feet.

"Sting! Your shoulder." He quickly felt his shoulder. Beneath his fingers he felt gashed flesh and fresh blood bubbling out.

"Shit. When did that happen?" He eyes the person in black as he paced around him, never taking his eyes off of Sting. Sting noticed how big the sweater was and how long the sleeves were. Suddenly he lunged, his sleeves falling back to reveal his gloved hands. With a twist and flick of his wrist, 5 blades slid out of slits above each finger on each hand. They were sharp and narrow but not that long, just an inch past his fingertips. He screamed angrily, his voice strangely high and muffled. His clawed hands lashed out to Stings face slicing 4 slits on his left cheek. He backed sting up so his back pressed against the stone of the house. Raising his arms he thrust them at his heart and head.

Sting scrunched his eyes shut waiting for the blow. Before it could come he heard a loud crack and a thud.

"Sting! Sting!" Fingers pressed to his face, his neck. Slowly he opened his eyes, realising he was sitting now and at his feet, the attacker collapsed into a still heap.

Auel crouched beside him now asking numerous questions that he couldn't follow his head spinning and his wounds smarting. Beside the black lump was a wooden broom snapped in two. With Auels help he stood trying to calm his body so it wouldn't shake, which he didn't succeed.

Auel was still shaky himself but his primary concern was the wellbeing of his friend. He guided Sting inside and sat him on the lid of the toilet as he rummaged through the cupboards for the First Aid. Finding it he got Sting to sit still as he cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

Together they returned to the unconscious lump. Sing held his gun aimed at the lump as Auel inched forward, hands reaching for the mask.

As quick as wind gunfire from behind the trees rained at the 2 boys as they retreated back inside. To their surprise it was only 2 people shooting at them. They hurried to the lump, which began to stir. Grabbing him under the arms they dragged him to the gate and hoisted him over, one facing Sting and Auel, gun poised. Quickly as they came they left. The back porch was a mess, holes broken through the wood in many numerous places and the glass sliding door was shattered to thousands of tiny pieces.

"Auel lets go get Stellar." Sting headed around front, Auel shortly following. They spent the rest of the day searching for the blonde. Surprisingly she was hard to find. She didn't respond to any of their calls and she wasn't in any obvious or usual spots. The 2 boys refused to believe that something had happened to the blonde girl as the daydreamer as she always was. She wasn't that careless. She always carried her warped blade and her attack and defence abilities were extremely formidable.

The sun was practically set when her voice finally reached out to them in response. She was on a boat heading to the harbour. They changed their direction and followed the road that travelled along the rocks bordering the water up to the harbour. Soon a car passed them with Stellar in it as both vehicles braked. They did a 180 and pulled up to the vehicle as Stellar jumped out, wrapped in a yellow towel, barefoot with a cloth wrapped around one ankle.

"Sting." She called as she hugged him briefly. Auel saw Sting struggle to not shout at her to let go, not realising the pain she resurfaced in his body. A few words were exchanged, Auel glaring at the ZAFT soldiers who had aided Stellar. As ZAFT drove away becoming smaller in the distance, the young male in a wet white shirt was yelling a message for Stellar, which both boys ignored.

"Let's go." Sting and Auel returned to their seats, Stellar remaining standing, handed clutching the towel to her chest.

"Shinn." She whispered. "He said he'd protect Stellar."

"Stellar lets go! Get in." She hopped in and they did another 180, heading back.

"Sting? Why are we here?" He turned off the power of the car and got out. Auel rose and helped Stellar up.

"We were attacked while you were our frolicking with nature so we're here to inform Neo about it. We'll be safer here. He'll agree."

"Neo…" She said passionately.

They rang the doorbell and waited. Neo emerged in black pyjama pants and a housecoat that hung loosely on his shoulders his stomach muscles still damp from the shower, scars visible. "Hmm?"

Once inside and all explained he brought them to their beds and they slept silent and unmoving as usual on the crimson cushions the glow around each of their bodies. Neo chose not to erase their memories for the time being. In the morning they woke simultaneously and headed for the kitchen for their morning meal, still in the large clothing Neo provided for pyjamas.

They went to the room in which all three shared as a lounge in their usual visits; Stellar spinning on her heals singing softly. She seemed to be lost in a dream again, the other 2 uncaring. Auel headed for the bathroom grabbing his day clothes.

"Having a shower. Stellar…What's wrong?" His tone softened as she sank into a chair resting her elbows on knees and chin on palms.

"Shinn…said he'd protect Stellar."

"What? Shinn? Who's that?"

"He saved me. He promised to _protect_ me." The word oozed of her tongue smoothly.

"Whatever. He isn't here so he can't protect you. He lied."

"No!" She stood angrily, the muscles in her neck tensing. "He gave me his word. He saved me. He kept me warm by the fire. He promised." Her voice faded, her tears became visible but her muscles relaxed as she sagged back into her chair, hugging herself.

Auel shrugged and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as quickly as he could with out slamming it. He stripped and slipped under the warm water, letting out a sigh as he relaxed and let the water caress his naked skin.

His silver eyes grew wide as a sharp edge of a blade pressed the skin on his neck and his left arm twisted behind his back, stretching the muscled taut. He was forced to his knees and pressed to the shower wall. Seeing the same attacker through the reflection off of the shower faucet he saw the knife lift into the air then plunge at his head.

He squealed and forced himself onto his side, escaping the blade but his arm had protested and snapped at the elbow making him nauseous. A foot met hard with his side flipping him onto his back with a gasp.

The blade came down again but he didn't successfully dodge. It tore at his skin in his arm, blood pumping from the fresh wound. A hand covered his mouth, muffling his screams. As the attacker began to raise his arm Auels heart raced and his adrenaline kicked in. he twisted so his better arm could move. He threw out his hand punching the attacker in the jaw. The hand with the blade lowered in his shock giving him the opening that he had hoped for. He wrestled the blade from the wet attacker cutting the palm as he got a good grip on the weapon. They moved to take it from him but he whipped his hand away then back with as much force as possible as he forced it through the resisting flesh, in-between the ribs that shielded the heart. It pierced the organ and slickly left, trailing a flood of blood and the life of his assailant. Blood coated his body as he pushed the corpse of him. He sat up panting as the water rinsed of the red liquid from the body that lay soulless next to him. He shut the water off and called for Sting.

Sting rushed in hearing the panicked call for him. He froze as he saw his naked friends' body, slick with water, his every curve as attractive as ever but with a broken left arm hanging at his side, a bloody corpse behind him, dressed in the same black outfit as the one from before. He helped Auel out, wrapping a towel around his waist then putting a cloth in the silver haired boys' mouth he snapped his arm back into place and wrapped it in a tight sling.

Together they went to the corpse. Sting reached out, pulling off the mask and they gasped in unison as they saw the white face of their dead assailant.

The white skin was flushed and lifeless orange eyes stared half open at nothing. "Couldn't be…it's…"

"Check first." They pulled off the thick black sweater to reveal the white jacket of the ORB Union uniform, and the girl figure.

"Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB." They stared silently at the ORB Representative lying in a pool of her own blood.

"God, why her? How'd she find out who and where we are?"

"I don't know you idiot. Go get Neo." Auel ran off in his towel as Sting searched the corpse, disposing of the weaponry onto the counter. He found in the back of her neck, imbedded in her skin, a tracker. He took tweezers and ripped it out of her flesh drawing more blood.

"We don't want a completely bloodless corpse, Sting." Neo entered with Auel and 2 scientists. They gathered the body into a black bag and took it out to their car, taking it to their lab in the near base to examine.

"Why send it for examination?" Stellar asked, appearing behind Auel.

"Cagalli Attha would not do such a thing. We presume she was under some influences, against her choice."

"Sir." Sting stepped forward holding the little tracking device in his hand. "This was in the back of her neck." Neo took it, examining it closely before closing his finger over it.

"Those two others that you saw carry her off your property in the first encounter will probably be mad that you killed their toy girl. You should travel in pairs at all times, Stellar will stay with me." He dismissed the boys guiding Stellar out of the room and down the hall.

Before the boys could sit down and rest or change and explosion occurred in the far side of the house making the house shake, lights going out and thick black smoke spread through the remaining parts of the house, filling the lungs of those on the boys half. Coughing, they rose to their feet, rubbing at their squinting eyes. Taking in their surroundings was quite breath-taking. The wall to the right of the missing door was crumbled at their feet. Beyond was a pile of rubble, piled and smoking in a large heap. Roof shambles lay scattered as did many pieces of torn furniture and accessories, some smoking from remaining small fires.

The 2 boys stood dumbfounded at the rubble of the house they previously slept in, well partially.

"Oh God!" Auel whispered, his voice cracking at the end. "Stellar! Neo!" He screamed as he jumped from one rock top another piece of rubble searching desperately for the two, for _any_ signs of life at all.

"Stellar? Neo? Are either of you alive?" Sting followed hopelessly in Auels lead in desperate haste.

Soon they heard sirens of a fire truck and ambulance and the sound of ZAFT military bringing the boys back to reality.

"Auel, we can't stay here! …Auel?" He saw the blue haired pilot drop to his knees to commence digging. He threw rocks and wood out of his way, scratching his nimble hands and covering them in soot.

What he found did not please him but made his head swirl and he retched.

Sting almost vomited as well as he saw Stellar, what was left of her anyway. He face was half burned and her neck half blown away, a small strip of flesh still clinging to her body. Her arms were broken in multiple places and only occasional shreds of her shirt lay on her naked chest. Right bellow her breasts was nothing. The bottom half of her body was missing, her lifeless corpse un-hole, and what remained, blanketed in dirt and blood.

Sting, forcing down the vomit that threatened in his throat, grabbed Auel around his bare waist and dragged the sick boy towards the forest behind the house.

"Sting…?"Auel breathed out as he caught his footing at the forest entrance.

"Mmm?"

"What if they're still here?" Auel asked quietly, not even hiding the fear evident in his voice. "I mean the ones who did this."

"I know what you meant, you idiot. But in answer: I doubt it. One shot was all they needed to get ZAFT here and our comrades dead." He took Auels hand and together they fled into the forest, never to see Stellar and Neo again.

Auel winced with each painful step as his cut feet hurried along the rough terrain, his arm bouncing against his side in the sling as Sting pulled him along by his hand. Sting seemed unfazed by the cuts neither on his own feet nor to the evening cold breeze as thick clouds overhead threatened to drop an onslaught of rain and thunder. But Sting was dressed in a white jacket and red top with loose jeans that puzzled Auel on how they didn't slide off his beautiful hips.

Auel on the other hand was still in a towel and bandages from his interrupted shower, not have having enough time to dress or even think of what to dress in for that matter.

"Sting, let's stop. This…it's…too much." He stumbled, collapsing onto his friends back.

"Auel…" He turned and guided his friend to sit bellow a large tree. He pulled off his white jacket and helped Auel put it on. Sitting beside him, he wrapped his arms around Auels shoulders, pulling him so his head rested against his chest.

"I…can't take much more of this." His breathes came in deep and fast gasps for air as he tried to calm his nerves and calm himself for rest. "Sting…"

"Mmm?"

"Will we die?"

"No."

"Good. Because when I find out who did this, their head is mine." A malicious smile crept across his face. "Those idiots will live in Hell and beg my forgiveness for fucking with us!"

"That's right. We'll get in their heads, bringing them to the brink of insanity before gashing out their eyes, snapping their fingers and eating out their black hearts. Those fucking bastards will die and live through torture in an endless black hell." Both felt high on the ecstasy of what forms of tortured revenge that clouded their thoughts. Auel braking out in an insane laughter, clutching Stings shirt.

"We'll live and fight."

"Right." Auel smiled up at Sting, a glint in his silver-blue eyes. Sting lowered his head, carefully planting a kiss on Auels lips, slightly startling the boy before relaxing him into the gesture. Embracing each other they lay down, chest to chest, forehead to forehead, legs intertwined. They slept as the exhaustion of the long day sunk into their tired bodies ad bliss of sleep took them into its comforts.

Waking up before sunrise they felt groggy and filthy with dirt. Tiredly, their bodies weak and shaky they forced themselves on. Their destination was the nearest lab. They needed to get in their pods; the drugs that helped sustain them. They were weak, hungry, angry yet sad and could not handle much more of this horrid torture in their current state.

Hand in hand they helped each other through intervening obstacles and reached the hidden passage that went underground into a back entrance to the laboratory. Struggling they heaved open the heavy doors, their weak bodies trembling as they descended down the hall and entered the room where their pods were placed. The scientist that monitored the information at the desks for the pods jumped as he saw the 2 tremulous teens. He sighed, smiling slightly.

"God, I thought you'd be dead. It's good that you're alive, though." His face turned more serious. "But you're in horrible shape. You can barely stand. You should take better care of your bodies." He guided them to their pods, helping them lower themselves onto the cushions. Running his hand up and down along Auels back, he murmured, "Your bodies are very special. We can't have you mess them up can we?"

The eyes close and the boys slept.

They awoke at full strength and still aware of the previous disaster. They quickly ate a large meal and headed to the lab where Cagalli's corpse should have been examined. They met with the doctor in charge who began to explain his report.

"In her body we found traces of large doses of drugs that were used to control her against her will and enhance her physical performance. We found another tracker bedded deep within her body and it was still active." Seeing the looks on Auels and Stings faces, he paled. "W...What?"

"Damn! If it was still active then they know we'd come here. Fuck! We're in danger." Sting darted after Auel who was fleeing down the hall and into their room with the pods. Quickly he ordered the soldier there to put in a bag the medication and needles they needed to be sustained. While they did that Sting took a backpack and filled it with food. Meeting up with Auel they made it to the hanger. With orders to open the hatch they dressed in their suits and piloted the Abyss and Chaos.

"Auel Neider, Abyss, Launching!" Abyss left the base.

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, Launching!" Chaos launched, following the Abyss.

"Auel," He contacted through the speaker system to the blue haired extended. "Where could we go?"

"They're after us so they'll find us. We'll wait somewhere until they come to us and we'll tear them apart."

"You idiot. We left the base unprotected. They'll get annihilated."

"They have Mobile Suits and other forms of defence. They can't always depend on us if they're so weak."

"Auel…" Sting growled but continued no further, following the Abyss in silence.

An hour later they landed in the concealment of large trees and rocks. They set out a blanket bellow the Gundams and started a fire.

Auel and Sting sat huddled together wrapped in another blanket as they waited for the water to boil before they added the KD.

After they finished eating they headed to the river that was a couple minutes walk away. They stripped and hung their clothes on low branches.

Auel slowly walked in, the cool sand squishing between his toes. He no longer needed bandages because their medical team at the Lab had healed his body, somehow. Sting included.

He stopped at waist length, letting the scenery sink in. he definitely wasn't use to this type of place; so peaceful and calm, away from battle and destruction. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Given some time he could adapt to it but still in his heart he could not escape the ecstasy of battle, the thrill of killing and the risk of being killed.

Arms snaked around his body pulling him into a soft embrace. He felt bare skin against his, soft and warm.

"S…Sting?"

"Calm down Auel." He purred into his ear, then seductively, "We have so much time and we've gone through so much. Why can't we…" His hands strayed to Auels slim hips, stroking softly. "…just have some fun together?"

"Sting…What the"-He gasped as one hand slipped forward to take hold of his member.

"Shh." Sting whispered. Slowly he stroked Auel, bringing moans of pleasure from the boy.

"Sting, we shouldn't."

"But you _want_ to, Auel. Your body says so and so does mine." Auels head rolled back onto Stings' shoulder, eyes sliding shut as Sting continued to send pleasure through his body, making him become more aroused causing moans to escape his wet lips. Slowly he pressed his whole body onto Sting, and began to grind his hips up and down sending racks of pleasure through their bodies.

Soon they were out of the water laying on a patch of shady grass bellow a large maple tree. Sting flowered rays of kisses along Auels open neck, leaving crimson marks where his lips just were, as he took a hardened nipple into his mouth evoking a deep moan from the blue haired boy. He trailed heated kisses to the next peak while his hand played with the one he just pleasured so lovingly. Auels hands bunched in his hair as Stings' tongue plunged into his navel and sucked. His back arched up to the boy that was above him, licking his navel then moving steadily down to his arousal.

Auels' breath caught in his throat as Sting took him into his mouth, sucking hard then swirling his tongue around the length then kissing the tip causing Auel to melt into a puddle of pleasure, and buck his hips upwards. Sting caught his hips, holding him steady so he wasn't choked.

Pulling off, he kissed Auels hip then his inner thigh before returning again to pleasure his hardened cock. Auels grip in Stings short green hair tightened as he cried out; releasing his seed into Stings mouth, as the boy swallowed it carefully, licking at the tip. Auels shoulders fell back into the coolness of the grass, his chest rising and falling in heated breaths.

"We're not done yet, Auel, so don't look so finished." Auels head jerked up but his lips were caught in a hard kiss as Sting silenced him, stroking his softened cock.

He sat back, positioning himself between Auels thighs. He lifted Auels' legs right bellow his knees and pulled his lovers body closer.

"This'll hurt a bit since we don't have..." He smiled as he positioned himself better before Auels tight entrance. He forced one finger into the tight resisting space. Auels' muscles tightened at the intrusion immediately trying to dislodge the digit pressing in his body. Sting pulled back and did it again, slipping in a second at the same time then a third in preparation.

Auel hissed, hips bucking slightly, tears just brimming his steel eyes. "You bastard, that fucking hurts. Stop."

"No." Sting shook his head, grinning maliciously. "You idiot, I did warn you. Don't look so against it. Your body sure as hell isn't. Trust me it gets better." He stroked Auels' hardening cock. "You're ready for it."

Before Auel could voice his objection, Sting retreated his fingers and grabbing at Auels hips, thrusted at the tight hole. "Loosen up Auel. It'll hurt less."

"God…I'll try." Sting pulled back and thrusted again, hitting a deeper spot in Auels' body, eliciting a moan. As Auel adjusted to the pleasuring intrusion Sting rolled his hips then thrusted deeper then faster, Auels' legs wrapping around Sting as he bucked into the movements.

Auel cried out Stings' name as he came, followed by Stings groan, releasing into Auels hole. He pulled out and lay in Auels arms as they rested.

Soon they slept as night came and their exhaustion bid them sleep.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted- Chapter 2

It was as if the world had opened up and swallowed him up, throwing back his body with just fear and sorrow. He walked along paths covered in hot coal as the sun beat down on his soft skin and no wind same to cool him. The world began to shake fiercely beneath his bare feet and he fell as the world split again. He fell, and kept on falling until he could feel the flames of hell rising with greedy eagerness to capture his tortured soul.

But before the dark flames of hell could wrap around his body and burn his flesh off his bones, Auel awoke, panting and sweaty. He unwrapped himself from Stings' arms and cleaned off in the water. He dressed in his blue jeans and white shirt with black sleeves. He took out the cereal, plastic bowls and spoons and plastic milk jug. As Sting woke, washed off and dressed Auel prepared breakfast. After the quick meal Sting pulled out the medication (or drugs-whichever) and prepared it for use.

The rest of the day was spent updating their Gundams systems and waiting for something to happen. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were found. They were anxious for the fight, but the more they waited, the more the desire to fight diminished, and they felt more human.

"Auel?"

"Hmm?"

"What's bothering you?"

"I hate this. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel anxious, but I don't want to be! I feel as if I should enjoy this calm time but my body is ready for battle. What the hell is wrong with me!"

"Nothing. I'm the same way. But I also saw some things that I shouldn't have."

"…" Auel stared at Sting, who sat against the tree with his arms crossed across his chest. "Well?"

"At our pods I saw the program data on the computer screen."

"It's a video surveillance system, Sting. Nothing more."

"You're wrong." His face was stern and very serious, catching Auel off guard. Sting usually was stubborn but not like this. "It was a controlling-like system. Every time we need to go there, we do and we sleep as long as they want us to. We only sleep longer depending on 2 things. How exhausted we are from the battles. The 2nd is what other events that happened in the day that might affect our performances."

Auel looked confused, so Sting expanded. "If something happens that might give us opposing opinions to our side, it would be erased from our memories. They erase anything that isn't relevant to our skills in battle and our will to fight."

"In other words we're just being used like dolls." Auel said a growl in his voice. "Those bastards! And the others, at the lab, Stellar, her too?"

"Yes, all three of us."

"And the people there knew too?"

"Yes. Auel?" Sting leaned forward. Auel looked on the verge of ripping someone's throat out.

"Those jerks! How dare they use us and not even tell us! All those people at the lab who were used, my mother was one of them!"

Auels eyes grew wide, his mouth slightly open. "M…mother…" He began to shake, his hands rising to his face as he fell to his knees. "She was… mother…was there…she knew…MOTHER!"

Sting pushed any urge to rip out Auels vocal cords. "You idiot! Get a grip on yourself." He shook Auels shoulders in an attempt to knock some sense into him. Auel continued to cry and scream until Sting pulled him to the bag that held their medications and then jabbed the needle into his arm. He hugged Auel close as Auel slowly began to calm and clutch to Sting as he relaxed into his embrace.

As Auel relaxed, almost asleep, Sting was suddenly aware of a noise that steadily grew as it got closer.

"Auel, get up." He shoved Auel away, pushing the contents back into the bag. Auel fought back the excitement that was building in his stomach and spreading through his veins.

They clambered into their cockpits, pulling on their suits. They hit a few keys as the Chaos and Abyss activated. In the monitor, the distant image magnified. It was a fleet of thirteen new mobile suits. They were all dark blue with vibrant green streaks across the middle. Between two mobile suits, they carried a large bazooka. The other suits seemed to encircle it as a shield, fire arms poised for battle.

A message appeared on the Extended's screens. It read:

_Surrender or die. Extended's do not deserve to exist. If coordinators are so bad for having their genes manipulated, then how are, you Extended's any better? If you do not comply with handing yourselves over, you will be executed!_

END MESSAGE

Auel burst out laughing, tears brimming his eyes. "If we 'don't surrender'…we die. But if we do-considering we 'don't deserve to exist'- we'd still be killed anyways!" he laughed again, hearing Stings' muffling his own laughter. Auel, finally calm, raised his gun and fire the warning shot.

"We refuse both of your options. Now fight and die!" The sky burst into a thousand balls of lights as gunfire was intercepted and explosions rained the sky. Stings' Gundam rose and fought in the air above as Auel backed him up from bellow. To their surprise these new suits had incredible speed. They dodged and returned fire, hitting nothing but empty air or dirt.

Sting successfully destroyed 5 suits before the bazooka was used. Sting failed to completely avoid the blow since it came suddenly and quick. The Chaos Gundams shield was destroyed, its head and shoulders blown off, the top smoking. The Gundam fell to the ground, its signal on Auels' screen beeping lost. He zoomed up on the broken suit seeing the stomach of the Gundam crushed in, small streams of smoke slipping in and out of the cracks.

"Sting…no…you can't be dead. STING!" Auel screamed as he launched into the air, firing straight into three cockpits before he pulled out his long sword which he rarely used. With an extra thrust from the boosters he cut down the mobile suits and the bazooka, his Gundam thrown back with the force of the explosion.

The three remaining suits closed in on the Abyss, one successfully removing a leg before Auel went trigger happy (K #2), destroying the 3 suits and half the forest.

He landed beside the chaos, the still fallen suit, smoking.

"Sting…" Auel breathlessly whispered. If Sting survived he'd be in critical condition if he wasn't crushed. It wasn't badly collapsed in but that was the view from the outside. "Sting!" Auel exited his cockpit, sliding down the rope until his feet hit the ground and his ran and climbed up the side of the hot Chaos.

It's not was Auel saw but what Auel heard. Through the cracked metal and smoke he heard a scream. A sad, painful scream calling for help.

Ignoring the heat that turned his hands a reddish colour he pulled at the rubble, throwing away pieces that he could lift. "Sting? Hold on!" He froze as one of the larger pieces slipped in slightly. He heard a groan then a rough, strangled cough.

"Sting?" Auel felt tears stinging his silver-blue eyes.

"Help…air tank isn't lasting…long…" He barely heard Stings' pained voice. "Legs…are being crushed and something is in my side…it's gone numb…Auel…" He coughed again and Auel wiped away tears. Sting was his best and only friend that he could ever remember. At the lab there had been some others but no longer did he keep in contact. He had no idea as to why or where they were now. Either dead or fighting. Stellar didn't really count. She was too attached to that damn Neo and both had annoyed him. Now they were dead.

Sting always comforted him, spoke his mind whether Auel wanted to hear or not. They always competed against each other in playful sport. Auel was not going to let Sting die when he was so close from saving him.

"Sting..." Auel remained pulling at rubble until he could see through a small hole, Stings' side where a thin bar was piercing his suit and skin, drenched in blood.

"Auel?" Auel heard Sting call for him but Auel was weak, his body rejecting his commands to move and slowly he collapsed onto the suit, lost to the bliss of unconsciousness.

Sting felt a pinch in his side each time he moved and that pinch spread through him, becoming more painful. When he remained still he felt as if his lower half was missing because he felt almost nothing. Auel had been above him, moving the rocks, but Sting had heard him collapse, probably because of the smoke. Stings suit had air running through it, giving him fresh air to breathe instead of the thick smoke. One arm was pinned to his side with the bar that he found in his side. With his other hand he tried to find any kind of working communication device but his cell phone was out of his reach and all the Gundams' system was down.

He knew as soon his air tank would run empty and he was fighting to stay conscious now. He allowed himself to fall into a sleep, waking to the slightest noise, hoping that death would only claim him and not Auel.

Silver-blue eyes slowly, tiredly, opened, staring at the blank ceiling above. As it quickly sunk into him that he was inside, in an unknown building he sat up, startled, glancing about nervously.

In a light green outfit, a nurse came over to him placing he hands on his shoulders. "Please calm down. Everything is fine."

"Sting! Where is he?"

"Oh, the boy that was trapped in the cockpit? He's in the bed over there." She indicated with the flick of her head, to the bed behind her. "Don't over exert yourself. When they found you, we had no idea how to treat an Extended. Luckily that boy remained conscious enough to tell us what each drug did to help you before he lost consciousness. We found the bag he was referring too."

"Drugs?"

"Yes. It was hidden under his seat, surprisingly undamaged. Now, please"- with a forceful push, "lie down and rest." Auel allowed himself to be pushed back down, his head landing in a soft pillow. He heard her put down her clipboard and exit the room. He was alone with Sting.

He heard the creek of the bed move as Sting shifted.

"Auel?" His voice startled the boy. He sat up too fast receiving s blood rush to his head as punishment.

"Hey." The word soothed Auel. Sting was alive. He was with him.

"Where are we?"

"On the Minerva. They found us. Don't get mad Auel. We were manipulated. _Used_. Just experimental toys in a war, and disposable." The words felt like venom to Auels' ears. He remembered the past few days and all the torture they were put through and all they learned. Simply put, he'd help ZAFT. He'd fight against the EA who had used them, he'd seek revenge. These Naturals who had hated the Coordinators and Extended were out of the way for now. They'd fight on a new side with new allies.

"Auel?" He looked over to see Sting perched on his elbows, his arms and torso bandaged.

Auel climbed out of his bed slowly making his way over to sting. "And how is it that you managed to remain conscious?"

"Air mask and will power."

"How long have you been awake now?"

"Since the nurse left."

"Did you care that ZAFT found us?" Auel loomed over him.

"No. I wanted them to find us. I just prayed that the fumes hadn't killed you."

"Oohh nooo…"Auel stroked the sides of Stings' face with his fingertips, his hands also bandaged from touching the hot metal. "Oohh nooo. You're going to be the reason I'll die, ever." He whispered, leaning in so his lips brushed Stings' ear. Sting turned his head, their noses brushing each others lightly before Auel pressed his lips to Stings. His arms snaked around Stings' shoulders as their eyes closed and tongues caressed each others mouths, eliciting moans. Sting fell back into the pillows as Auel positioned himself above the green haired pilot. Carefully, without putting too much pressure on the injured boy he pressed against him and kissed him deeply again, his tongue searching every crevasse of the hot mouth. Stings' hands ran carefully up Auels' sides and back, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you're safe. How's your arm?" He reminded him of the arm that was broken just a few days back.

"I don't know what they did but it just feels pinched. I can move it fine and it looks pretty much healed." He ran that hand between their bodies to Stings' navel. "Amazing, these coordinators. Really are amazing." He purred as he kissed Stings neck, one of the few places that wasn't concealed under bandages. He sucked until a red mark rose onto the skin to meet his lips, Sting moaning softly beneath him.

"Soft spot, ne?"

"Mmm." Sting ran his fingers through Auels hair pulling him up for another kiss. Auel was starting to get irritated with the bandages that separated them. If only they were healed faster!

As Auel parted his lips for Sting the door slid open and they heard a sharp intake of breath, making the 2 boys separate.

Hearing from Captain Gladys about the unexpected battle and retrieving 2 young pilots, Athrun gave into Shinns' insistent pleads to check out the pilots. Apparently they were Earth Alliance Pilots that were pursued by Naturals with a deep hate and were near defeat. By the time they were found, one was lying unconscious on top of the cockpit of the others fallen Gundam, the other trapped inside. They were brought and attended to on the Minerva.

Here, they told Captain Gladys that they were no longer with the Earth Alliance and would like to apply to the Minerva to take anything offered or be kept prisoner for their aid to the EA.

Gladys informed the crew over the speaker system that the 2 pilots were not to be further harmed and treated as guests until further notice from Gil.

Athrun followed behind the hot-headed pilot of the Impulse Gundam, sensing his anxiety. They entered the Medical wing and came to a stop outside the door, unguarded, Shinn giving a look to Athrun as if saying 'I need to see if they are worthy of being here. Are they my enemy?' Athrun sighing, Shinn hitting the button, the door slid open giving them entrance. They stepped forward, Shinn halting almost immediately, Athrun hitting into his back as Shinn gasped.

"You're…" Athrun looked to where Shinns' gaze was fixed upon. The 2 boys were staring back at them with the same amount of shock, which Athrun knew not why. The green haired boy still laying in his bead, the silver-blue haired boy moving back to his own, cheeks slightly flushed.

Athrun recognized them as the 2 who came to get the girl that Shinn had helped just a few days past.

"Where's Stellar? What happened to her? Why isn't she with you?" Shinn blurted, ignoring Athruns' hiss to quiet down. "Well!"

"She…was killed along with our Ex-Commander. Right before we found out we were being…_used_." The last word seethed off the lips of the silver-blue haired boy with such distaste. Shinn stiffened, slightly angry but shocked silent. It didn't occur to the 2 ZAFT boys why the 2 injured boys were together in the same bed when they came in nor why they were so close, or how that these boys had gone through so much and were still alive… and sane, at least appeared sane. The injuries on their bodies were healing faster then that of a Naturals body but slower to that of a Coordinator.

"Sorry for disturbing you and making you recall such things. You must be exhausted and upset." Athrun bowed, grabbing Shinns' wrist, pulling him back. "We only came to check up on you and introduce ourselves since you'll be here a while, we hear. My name is Athrun Zala."

"Shinn Asuka."

The boys stayed quiet before finally speaking up.

"Auel Neider, pleasure to meet you."

"Sting Oakley."

Shinn forced a smile, following Athrun out. Once at a fair distance from the Medical wing Athrun hit Shinn over the head.

"Oww. What the hell was that for you bastard?"

"We were already informed that most of their comrades were dead and that they have suffered many injuries, emotionally as much as physical. Don't be so stupid."

"Why are you so mad? I meant no real offense."

"Maybe if you actually think before you act you wouldn't bring up such things that would need an apology. That's what you have a brain for, right?"

Shinn bit his bottom lip, his knuckles turning white in his fists. "Shut up, Zala! You don't control me!"

"I never said that I did but please try to control yourself better next time, okay?" Athruns voice softened, almost soothing.

"Shinn? Athrun?" They turned to see Ray Za Burrell standing behind them. "You shouldn't be arguing in such an open place. Here, follow me." He turned and went down the next hall. The two slightly flushed boys followed silently behind.

They entered Rey and Shinns' room, but neither of the previously arguing boys felt like fighting anymore. Continuing would be pointless. Rey sat and waited for them to do the same.

Shinn and Athrun sat across from him on Shinns' bed.

"Those two guys are the pilots of the Chaos and Abyss. We've already made a number of repairs to the Abyss but we're still in need of extra parts for the Chaos. Those two have agreed to fight for ZAFT. I better tell you this as well. They are Extended's. One of them explained to us what it means and how to treat them." Rey informed his face calm, void of what he was feeling.

He sighed heavily and continued. "Those who attacked them were Naturals who weren't with the EA. They despise both Coordinators and the Extended, what the EA did to Naturals. Those two boys were just puppets in this war, their memories erased each night of what might distract them as pilots of a war only purpose. So don't be too judgmental. You can still hate them, I don't ask you to change that emotion, that's your choice, but consider what you know now of them." Rey concluded before standing.

"If you don't mind, Athrun, but could you leave? I'm tired and plan on sleeping. It's late and I'm sure you're in need of a good nights rest as well."

With a short nod, salute, and Athrun was gone. He went straight to his room, and dressing to his blue shorts and off duty t-shirt and slipped under the covers. He had a bad feeling Shinn wasn't welcoming the fact that the two extended's failed to save a silly girl he met once. Athrun sighed as he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

He frowned as he woke to a vanilla scent at his nose. He pulled back the covers to find a mesh of pink hair on the pillow beside him.

"AHHH!" He tumbled backwards onto the floor, his legs caught in the blanket. The pink mesh moved and sat up. A soft yawn came as the figure rubbed her eyes, her lace nightgown strap slipping over her round shoulder.

"Meer?" Athrun gasped. "Wh…Why are you in my bed!"

"Hmm? Oh." She smiled crawling over and swinging her feet over the edge, sliding down so she straddled Athruns' hips. "I wanted to see you but when I got here you were asleep so I decided instead of returning in the morning that I'd rather join you." She feigned innocence. Athrun gapped like a fish and she laughed, kissing his nose softly before standing over him as he blushed. Hands on hips she said, "I heard there was a huge commotion over those two boys. All in all, I feel bad for them."

She sat back on the bed as Athrun backed away from the tangle of blankets, rising to his feet. She rose too, coming close until their lips connected, startling Athrun. A few seconds in, after immediate shock sunk in, he threw her backwards so she hit and fell onto the bed. He pressed the back of his palm to his lips, brow furrowed.

"What…?"

She sat back up looking puzzled. "Doesn't Lacus give you a morning kiss every time you wake up together? Doesn't a fiancé do that?"

"No!" Athrun squawked childishly.

"Oh." Simply stated, she looked disappointed. She rose. "Shall we shower then go for breakfast together?"

Before Athrun could voice his answer she pulled off her nightgown to reveal her bare cleavage and also pink lacey underwear.

Athrun, being the shy, shocked puppy that he was, blushed redder than a tomato throwing himself face first onto the bed, burying his face in his pillows.

"Go have your shower!"

"What about you?"

"I won't shower with you. I'll have one after."

"Why?"

"Just have it already. I said I won't shower with you so go have your shower!" He felt his face grow hotter as she patted his hip then heard her enter the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind her with a soft 'click'. What he didn't expect was the scream he heard echo from the bathroom afterwards.

TBC

Well that took a while to type. The next chapter is still being written so it'll be a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I know I switched points of view but I plan to return it soon. . Please Read and Review. Oh and in this chapter I make it a little weird/disturbing to some, with a character well…just read to find out. This chapter also is Rated 'M'. None of the characters are mine. Read, Review, Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Athrun ran into the bathroom to find Meers' naked, dead body sprawled on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Beside her, a blood covered dagger in hand, stood Athrun.

"What?" Athrun gapped as he saw a mirror image of himself. The only difference was those blood red eyes and his longer fingers'; otherwise it was like looking at his own reflection. He walked forward putting the tip of the blade to Athruns' neck backing him out of the room. Quickly he thrust the blade into Athruns' hand, smearing some blood over Athruns' fingers just as someone knocked on the door. The guy climbed in the air vent while Athrun finally snapped out of his trance.

"H…Hey!" Athrun had turned exactly when the door opened.

"I thought I heard a scream." A random worker on the Minerva asked as he entered, pausing as he saw the blood covered blade in Athruns' grip. Athrun dropped it, mouth working for an explanation but the guy was at the bathroom in an instant staring at the body.

"You…You've killed Lacus!" He spun on his heels, rounding on the stunned Athrun. "You murderer! Why? Why did you kill her, you sick jerk?" He left before Athrun could get out one word, seeking the authorities of the Minerva.

Athrun quickly dressed, grabbing his gun and climbed into the air vent. It was spacious enough for him to crawl. He moved as quietly and as fast as he could to get away unheard. He went left, heading for the hanger. He would be taking a mobile suit to escape.

As he left the vent, into the hanger, he slipped over to a near by mobile suit. He wasn't noticed until he was seated in the cockpit. On the communicator he was commanded to identify himself. He shut the connection off and put the lock on the cockpit door. He activated the rest of the system, aimed the gun, and blasted the hanger open.

The alarms in the Minerva set off as Athrun launched off the ship. Athrun headed off at full speed, determined to lose the Minerva. Although he was framed, he couldn't really prove it. There were no cameras in his room and there were no witnesses but him. This also gave him the opportunity, that deep in his heart that he wanted, to join the Archangel and fight on Kiras' side once again, with the boy he loved.

Cagalli knew his feelings. She broke up with him over the internet, which disturbed him slightly to be dumped that way but had still been friends. But now she was gone and he felt sad but knew she wouldn't want him to dwell on it.

Athrun guided the mobile suit below water and securely hid between mountains of rocks, shutting the system down so he would not be detected.

"Kira…"

Sudden alarms awoke the sleeping Extended's, which was hard in the first place for them to fall asleep in the beginning. Auel sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. "What's going on?"

The door slid open and Athrun hurried inside, at a slight loss for breath. "Athrun?" Sting struggled to sit up, his bruised ribs aching in protest.

"Not quite." He corrected, approaching Sting who had finally, successfully sat up, face slightly flushed. His body was having troubles adjusting to the special medication the Minerva were giving him for his wounds along with his normal drugs but Auel on the other hand was fine and ready to switch rooms but refused to do so without Sting. "I'm Athruns…I guess you could say…his 'clone'. LONE hired me to come and do a job so I did."

"LONE?"

"Love of Natural Existence. A new organization of Naturals fixed on making a world where Coordinators shouldn't exist and neither should Extended's. If you ask me, I could care less who lived or died."

"Why?" Auel pushed on, sensing the coming threat.

"Because I'm just a tool. Someone born to die. My life changes nothing in this pitiful world so it matters not if I die and I have no one to cry if I die. Life is short so why try to live longer?"

"Who the hell are you? What's going on?"

"I'm the toy, or tool if you must, that's all you need to know. And as to the sirens… 'Athrun' is wanted for killing 'Lacus', but it's _me_ they're truly after and do not realize."

"Why'd you do it?"

"You are dense aren't you? I just told you why I'm here." He cocked his head to the side with a sadistic grin. "Otherwise this is to cause confusion in the Minerva. I was seen coming here so it won't be too long before this room is checked. About now Athrun is hiding somewhere outside the ship in hope not to be detected and caught."

"Why stay here if you know they're coming?" Auel stalled, seeing the boy before them pull out a gun, already off safety, long fingers stroking the length of the weapon.

"I told you I don't care if I die. Neither does LONE. Just as long as I kill Lacus and cause Athrun trouble. They don't know which Athrun is real…the one they find in here or the one who stole the Mobile Suit. It shouldn't take them long to figure it out."

Auel didn't like the way this guy looked. His eyes held a lust for blood or something far worse, he seemed heartless yet very much in pleasure. He turned and put the lock on the door before returning to the side of Stings bed. Sting looked for any form of device to defend himself but everything was out of reach to him and he was still in discomfort from his injuries and medications. Auel slid out of bed but stopped instantly as the gun was pressed to Stings throat. "Remain where you are or your boy here will die."

"I though you were here to kill us?" Auel shifted his weight from leg to leg, impatiently as Stings' life was being threatened.

"Oh yes but I don't have to, do I? Not if I'm caught first or killed, which I rather prefer. I'd rather play."

"Play?"

"Yes." He purred as the gun slid down Stings bandaged chest, stopping at his navel and rising again. He pressed down on this trigger and a bullet pierce Stings' shoulder. Sting shrieked out in surprise and pain, falling back into the pillows. Auel almost jumped forward if the gun wasn't now aimed in his direction. The trigger clicked back again and Auel fell to the ground as his thigh was cut. It didn't go through but skinned deep in the side. Meanwhile the _tool_ leaned onto Sting, his tongue coming out and pressing into the cut flesh in his shoulder, a small moan escaping his lips. Sting shivered, biting his bottom lip to suppress a cry.

He moves so he straddled Stings hips, licking at the wound, sucking at the hot blood, loving the sounds of the green haired boys' whimpers. Athruns clone ran a hand across Stings chest, pushing hard so Sting flinched back, before he bit down on the pierce shoulder. Sting couldn't suppress his cry of anguish as teeth dug in and tugged. Auel cried out for the bastard to stop but he was idly ignored. Sting gasped as the gun pressed to his leg and another bullet pierced his body. The gun was put back into the back pocket, safety on, but instead he pulled out a blade.

"How do you like this? Doesn't it feel exotic?" Sting had tears flowing down his pale cheeks but he neglected to answer as the blade cut down his chest, through the bandages to his right nipple. The bandages were ripped away to reveal the bruises and scratching on his skin, halfway through healing. Slowly the blade drew blood as it trailed to the other nipple and then down his side and back up to his navel. Sting didn't scream but whimpered, fists caught up in the blankets as pain tore at him. Auel lay helpless on the ground, his leg not really injured that he couldn't walk but he knew not what to do. Sting would be killed if he neared so all he could hope for was that someone came for them. Sting gasped suddenly as the blade cut through the skin at his navel and coming out about an inch over then pulled back through like a piercing. A chuckle escaped the curled lips of the sadistic boy leaning over Sting.

"Beautiful." He hummed as he pressed his fingers to the wound, over the cuts and smearing the blood. He dipped his head, tongue sliding across the cut skin, tasting the fresh heated blood. The blade cut at the clothing covering Stings' hip and was easily removed. The blade dug into the skin on his inner thigh and Sting screamed, head falling further into the pillows, damp with sweat. Auel screamed out his frustration, swearing profusely. The boy chuckled and merely kissed Stings' inner thigh. Sting whimpered and struggled helplessly bellow the sadistic bastard, wishing for help that Auel wasn't giving.

"Stop!" Sting cried out as his member was grasped in the cold hand, Auel looking away. He heard Sting scream out and a shrill laugh from the torturer. Auel suddenly hear a knocking on the door, demanding entrance which no one moved to give. Auel was suddenly pressed to the ground, a knee digging into the centre of stomach, pushing hard.

"Stay put." The cold voice whispered into his ear, nipping harshly. Auel frowned, pulling away as the boy got off him and returning to the bed where he slapped Sting to get the boys attention. He pressed his thumb onto one of the cuts, his nail lifting the skin just enough to get Sting to cry out in a low scream of pain. Auel swallowed a lump in the centre of his throat as he quickly pushed himself up and leaped onto the blue haired boys back, arms wrapping tight around his neck, legs around the thin waist.

The boys immediately tried to shake Auel off then got a hold of his dagger and cut it down Auels leg. Auel kept silent, squeezing tighter. The blade cut his skin again and they fell back, Auel on bottom, the boy on top of him still trapped in Auels grip. Sting watched with half clouded eyes, pain flowing fresh through his cut torso and pierced shoulder as Auel managed to kick away the blade. A shrill laughter came again as the boy said, "I told you I don't care if I die, so don't be hesitate to suffocate me to death." Auel didn't want to do it because it would only satisfy the boy in his death. Auel loosened slightly, giving the most valuable mistake to his prisoner. The boy twisted bringing his hands up and wrapped his long fingers around Auels' neck, nails digging into the skin. Auel gasped out, pushing at the boys' neck and chest, scratching like an angry cat. The door slid open and a gun fired. The boy on top of Auel went limp, its' full falling onto Auel who threw it immediately off.

"Are you alright?" One of the soldiers said.

"Do I look alright?" Auel growled but shrugged. "Stings a million times worse. Get him help!" They immediately took Sting to another room where they would take care of him. The body was removed and Auels' leg was bandaged. The alarms were off now and status was lowered. Auel hadn't been given the chance to tell anyone about what he knew. When Captain Talia entered his room, he sat up, but was silenced.

"We know that, that boy who attacked you wasn't Athrun."

"I know but _he _was the one who killed Lacus, not Athrun. Athrun was framed."

"We know that. Now we can't find the real Athrun. He thinks he's wanted-."

"Wouldn't blame him." Auel interrupted but dropped his head as he saw her glare.

"As I was saying...We can't find him but we intend to contact him as soon as we know his whereabouts. But that's proving to be very difficult since he must have his mobile suits' system off so we can't trace it and he isn't making any movements.

"I'm sorry for the trouble you've been put through but we still need you to answer some questions." Auel nodded and allowed the interrogation to commence.

It had been over 2 hours since he left and he was quite sure he was safe. He waited another half hour before he reactivated the system and began to look for the Archangel. Within the next couple hours he managed to come across it only because it contacted him, asking him who he was and why he was alone. Athrun gave out his visual so they knew it was him and they let him board the ship.

As soon as he left the hanger into the main hall, stripped of his suit, he was hugged by Kira. "Athrun! I'm glad you're safe."

Athrun smiled, returning the hug. "I missed you." He was brought to a room where he was told them his story. He was allowed to join the Archangel, and was happily welcomed. He cleaned up and dressed in the blue and white uniform provided by Kira. As he exited the bathroom in the new uniform Kira was waiting on his bed. He rose and glided over to the dark blue haired boy. Kira ran his hand down Athruns' chest making the younger boy blush.

"You look very good in a uniform Athrun." Kira whispered, seductively as he ran his hands up Athruns' neck. He leaned in so his lips brushed Athruns'.

"K...Kira?" Athrun felt heat rush to his face, as Kira moved closer, pressing his knee between Athruns legs, and rubbing up and down making Athrun moan softly. Athrun felt Kiras erection press on his leg as Kira moved, guiding him so the back of his knees hit the bed and Athrun toppled backwards. Kira came with him, pressing his body on Athruns, lips connecting in a hard kiss. Kira felt Athrun gasp as he slid one hand under the blue haired boys' uniform, to touch the soft clean skin of Athruns' chest. Kira took that chance and slid his tongue into the surprised boys' hot mouth. He pulled back, only for air and to take the uniform off Athrun who helped Kira, half in a daze. He tugged Kiras' uniform shirt off but Kira planted another kiss but softer to Athruns' red lips then began kissing down his jaw line, neck, collarbone, sucking and bringing up a red mark on Athruns' soft skin.

Kira took one nipple into his mouth, nipping gently, sucking, and swirling his tongue around the peak. Athrun moaned, back arching to the wonderful ministrations. After Kira had pleasured both nipples he plunged his tongue into Athruns navel, causing the boy to gasp while his hands worked on undoing the belt so one hand could slide in and stroke the hard member.

Athrun gripped Kiras' soft brown hair, moaning as Kira sucked him, tongue swirling and then sucking suddenly hard. Athrun felt bliss.

Athrun lay in his bed, Kira lying on top, Athruns' knee between Kiras' spread legs. They had had sex and Athrun couldn't fall asleep as easily as his brunette lover. He couldn't stop thinking of what he'd done, what he'd seen at the Minerva and yet he was here now, safe and with his lover. But he knew Kira knee his worries and had tried to help him. It worked, Athrun had forgotten of his problem but he figured things would sort themselves out. He ran his fingers through the damp hair of his love, kissing the top of his head lightly, eyes sliding shut, and he slept.

Auel felt exhausted. He had finally explained all he knew of the imposter and what he saw and had stayed up, worrying sick about Sting until finally he allowed the nurse to persuade him to lye down. He closed his eyes and slept. He dreamt of LONE. Of what the people running it looked like and what they planned to do. He imagined them torturing him, cutting his body, beating him senseless and he awoke with a start. HE felt his breaths come in heavy gasps but he calmed himself, hugging himself, rocking slightly. He never remembered dreaming before, usually he just closed his eyes and opened them and it would be day but it was only 5:30AM, 4 hours since he last looked at the clock.

He slipped out of bed and left the room. He was barefoot, his white shirt and shorts kept him warm and he made his way down the hall, avoiding anyone who was up, which was about a couple people to watch for intruders or anybody else. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he wanted to go _somewhere_, anywhere but that one room. He didn't feel like being alone but he wouldn't just go to anyone. He wanted Sting, or he wanted Athrun or Shinn. He met them once but he only ever met a few people aboard this vessel and he didn't want to go to some random person. He didn't know where Sting was put, no one had told him, but he had been informed that Sting would be alright, he was resting, and was finally adjusting to the medications.

Auel rested against a wall, pausing as he thought of what exactly he was doing. He was a guest on this battle ship, he was injured (though not badly anymore) and he was out of his room, avoiding anyone he came across, going nowhere in particular and acting suspicious. He shrugged and continued down the hall. As he passed a door it slid open and there stood Shinn.

"Huh?" Shinn said sleepily. "I though I heard something. Was it you?"

"Sorry." Auel said and felt himself fall. Shinn jumped forward, catching him.

"What the hell? Why are you out here?" Shinn cursed, dragging Auel into his room and plopping him on his bed. Rey sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Shinn…?"

"Found him." Auel heard them talking but all he managed to tell them when they asked was that he didn't want to return to that room without Sting. He fell asleep shortly after, Shinn sleeping with Rey.

When he awoke, Shinn gave him a t-shirt and simple black pants and brought him to the cafeteria where they ate breakfast in silence then Shinn brought him to see Sting, leaving him there to go to training. Sting was still asleep so Auel pulled up a stool and sat beside the bed, waiting patiently while watching Stings' calm face as he slept.

Auel felt more at ease with Sting near him. They were the only Extended's' that they knew of and that was their connection with each other. They grew up together, playing games, fighting, and once explored each others' bodies in the Lab in secret. They were the best of their generation, the rest too weak, died there. Auel knew there were others somewhere. He knew eventually they might meet but with LONE still around, they might not get that chance since LONEs' identity was still unknown. They weren't letting anyone find them, but they did the hunting instead. That was their threat. Maybe that was the only advantage they held because maybe they weren't really that strong in numbers so they kept hidden and attacked suddenly. But if they sent another like that _tool_ kid they were bound to mess up. That boy wasn't all that reliable. Or did they want them to find out? Was it to scare them? Or to confuse them? Or maybe they didn't know that he had failed to kill the Extended's.

Auel felt more uneasy the more he thought about it but he couldn't help it. He had never really been involved in such situations, never needed to know the details. But why now was this all happening? He felt a black hole in his stomach which made him feel more nervous, stealing his calm or hard exterior and replacing it with this new weaker one. Auel shook his heard, cursing under his breath. He must stop this foolishness. What was wrong with him!

Suddenly alarms went on and everyone was called to their battle stations. The ships shook as an explosion set off by as it attempted to intercept it. Auel held onto the bed side as he fell off the stool. "What the fuck is going on?" He swore angrily as he pushed away from the bed and went into the hall. He caught Shinns' arm as he ran past. Shinn spun angrily almost punching Auel. "What the hell is happening Shinn? Is it the Earth Alliance!"

"No! We don't know who it is. They think it's LONE!" He yanked his arm free and darted off down the corridor. Auel ran back in the room and hit the communication, punching in the numbers to contact Captain Talia.

"What is it?" She snapped, obviously not liking his interruption in a battle.

"Let me fight. Give me a Mobile Suit or ZAKU But I want to help!"

She frowned, looked as if to say 'No' but she nodded. She told him to get into a suit and get to the hangers. They would give him a ZAKU because they knew he had skill. He smiled, thanked her, and ran to do as bid. He felt blood pumping through his veins, excitement building as he was dressing, then as he got into the cockpit of the Zaku.

He was given an average ZAKU and he launched into the battle field, a whirl or lights, explosions and suits. The suits were the same colours as the others he and Sting had faced before but their weaponry was much more powerful and their skill seemed improved. Were they really Naturals?

Auel, despite some inner doubts, destroyed many of the suits, enjoying the thrill of revenge as it spread through his fit body, remembering each torture he lived through, all he hated and loved, what he was going to make them pay for.

He loved the feeling of being in a suit again, battling, killing but it felt somewhat _empty_ without Sting by his side, his arguments about how foolish his moves were or when to pull back or that he was being too cocky. He shrugged it off for the time being as Sting was injured thanks to these bastards and that he would kill them. They would not escape this time. He shot through a cockpit of one, dodging the neck, shooting it through the head, then main body, exploding before him. He saw the Impulse, flying through, easily shooting down his opponents but the numbers kept coming, seeming endless and they had been fighting a while. He saw the Impulse switch to swords, slicing though the suits, seeing the White Zaku which was Rey shooting down the offending suits, guarding the Minerva. Auel like his Abyss better but he had been denied its use because it wasn't ready for battle. If he had attempted to he would be shot down almost instantly for its lack of power and repairs.

He felt like he was getting nowhere. The suits kept coming and he kept killing, an endless cycle that he so badly wished to end. He swore under his breath as he narrowly avoided a blow to the head, his ZAKU rocking slightly. "DAMN IT!" He screamed angrily, blowing up another suit but his energy in the ZAKU was running low and he need to return to get it back again. He slowly pulled back, disposing of the offending obstacles, his suit scratched up but nothing missing. He had fought worse, that being the Minerva when he was with the EA.

He was aloud to board as they quickly returned the energy to his suit, replacing his gun with a more powerful one, attaching a sword for him to use when necessary. He launched back out into the mess of battle.

TBC.

Whew. That took a while. Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. If I messed up on anything please email me and I'll change it (or improve). I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed. I decided that this chapter might be a little slower since I'm busy and I might not be able to get in as much as I'd like to right now. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Twisted-Chapter 4

The battle wore on and Auel fought tirelessly until the enemy began to retreat. Auel pulled back with the rest, seeing the Impulse slice through three suits at once with his sword before he too withdrew. He felt his body shaking slightly, from exhaustion or exhilaration he didn't know. LONE wasn't that powerful but they had the element of surprise, making casualties on both sides larger than necessary. All through the battle Auel didn't remember seeing their ship, or any vessel from where their launched their suits, which was odd considering how many they sent. Auel exited the cockpit, ignoring anyone who said something to him. He stripped off the suit, back into his blue off duty Zaft shirt and black pants, hurrying down the hall until he came to Stings room. Sting was awake, a bored look plastered to his face. As Auel entered, he turned his head slightly, smiling as he saw his friend.

Auel pulled up a stool beside his friend and immediately told him what he did. Sting looked at him like he was some kind of bragging kid but didn't say it. Auel went quiet in thought after telling Sting that no mother ship was sighted. Sting frowned but otherwise remained silent until the door slid open, Shinn standing there in full uniform.

"Auel Neider? You presence is required in the captains office." Shinn informed. Auel stared at him, not sure whether he wanted to go but Sting poked him, giving him a look that said he would be fine. Auel nodded and rose, walking over to Shinn who now was walking away from him. Auel left with a quick glance back at his lover who remains stuck in bed until his injuries were healed.

As he entered the office he felt the atmosphere change. Captain Gladys sat at her chair, now rising to her feet as Shinn saluted to her. She nodded and dismissed him. Once Auel and the captain were alone she smiled at him and bid him to sit in the chair opposite her desk. He sat, not saying a word, Captain Gladys seating herself with a sigh. "I would like to thank you in person for helping us out. You fought well and I know you are well trained."

"Yes. I'm also an Extended' so I'm better than a Natural, to an extent."

"Yes that too is true." She tapped the desk lightly, almost as if she didn't realize she was doing it. Her fingers stopped and her facial expression softened slightly. "I have an offer for you."

"…" He looked up, slightly startled.

"Would you join ZAFT and pilot the Abyss and fight for us?"

Auel stared silently, thinking it over briefly before smiling. "Gladly."

She smiled. "Good." She got up, moving over to a cabinet, opening the door and pulling out some sheets. "Please fill these out. And these are for your friend if he so wishes to join." Auel nodded, taking the sheets and leaving the room, saluting. He hurried back to Sting, putting the forms on the table beside the bed.

"You joined ZAFT?"

"Yes."

"I will too." Auel looked up, smiling at Sting.

"Anxious to battle again I suppose?"

"Yeah." He grinned devilishly, reaching to fill out the sheets with the pen Auel just got. "Might as well. That's really all we're good at, unless you trying to dance like Stellar counts."

"Hey!" Auel snapped, but shrugged it off lazily, pen scratching at the papers. Auel didn't feel like arguing as he use to. The anger he use to always feel was now just a speck with in him and he felt that he'd rather battle in a suit than with his tongue. He knew that the battle field was where he belonged; it was like a home when he wasn't by Stings' side. They belonged together. He felt this strange feeling inside his chest. A tight squeezing when the thought of Sting leaving him filled his head, his heart aching steadily in his chest. He didn't like the feeling and wished that it would just disappear like the way Stellar and Neo did. He didn't want to see them again or feel that squeezing inside him. It frustrated him beyond understanding and he felt like hurting someone but lately that feeling had been fueled with all the dangers he's faced and what Sting had been put through.

Sting waved the papers in front of his face bringing him out of his revere. "God you're a spacey. What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing." Auel snapped back, filling out the last question on the form.

"Whatever then…" Sting sighed, pushing the papers back into Auels open hand. When he returned to her office he gave the sheets to her. She told him where his new room was and that once Sting was better he would share. Auel went to the room, entering into the new space that was now his. On the bed was a ZAFT uniform, nicely folded. As he was already wearing the off duty shirt he pulled off his pants and pulled on the blue shorts.

He yawned, realizing the time and that the sun was practically set. He slumped onto the mattress, yanking the sheets away from him and to the end of the bed. He never liked sleeping with them since he didn't when he was with the Earth Alliance Forces. Honestly, he liked his pod better. It was more comfortable and softer, with a light glowing that put him to sleep, although he now knew that it erased his memory. He suddenly sat up, realizing he'd need to take the drug so his body wouldn't have any problems, finally noticing the knocking on the door. "Y...Yes?"

"Mr. Neider we have your medication for you."

"Come in then." He almost snapped. If it was going to be brought to him they might as well not ask for entry. He'd have to let them in, he needed to. A woman entered, holding a tray that held some of the liquid medication that was to be put in the needle and injected into his blood line. She placed it down and backed up, waiting for him to do it as she seemed nervous and unsure of him and the drug. Auel grinned at her and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He took the needle and drug, making sure that a fair amount of the liquid was put into the needle before he injected it into himself. He waited till the needle was empty before he took the point out of his skin, replacing it back on the tray and laying back down. The woman hastily grabbed the tray and left, not another word spoken. He laughed lightly at her foolishness. He was ZAFT now and she'd have to get use to an Extended' living and working here, taking drug to keep him alive and healthy.

He figured Sting could do it to himself too, since he was also healing fast. Somehow ZAFT had managed to alter their medications for them, since the usual stuff wouldn't really do much in their systems because they were different and their bodies needed a stronger drug mixed in. Auel was beginning to get use to life again since he was back in the action, with ZAFT and he would never be satisfied until the Earth Forces were defeated. He knew Sting was the same. They both shared these feelings of hatred together. But Sting wasn't all too happy being stuck in that bed and would jump at the chance to get out of it.

Auel slept on his stomach like he usually did, hands resting just above his head, legs slightly spread, body completely relaxed. It took him longer than usual to fall into slumber but when he did he slept in an easy, simple dream of Sting fighting by his side in a final battle.

Athrun awoke to a softly snoring Kira, snuggled close against his side, Kiras' hand resting at his crutch. Athrun blushed lightly, pushing the hand to his hip. Kira murmured something against his neck throwing a leg across his. Athrun chuckled as Kira slept, watching his soft features, scrunching up the suddenly relaxing into a gentle grin, tongue flickering across his pink lips.

Athrun slipped out from under Kira, almost knocking him off the bed. Kira only murmured something again before cuddling with the pillow, nipping at the edge. Athrun smiled at him before he grabbed his new uniform, pushing out the wrinkles then going to have a shower.

When he was leaving the shower room he found Kira also in the room, rinsing down. Kira smiled over the door that hid most of his body before he turned back, scrubbing at his soapy hair. In the hall Athrun met Murrue Ramius. She greeted him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about what you went through, and about Cagalli. I heard that you knew what happened to her."

"Yes. Someone the Minerva picked, actually from two people they picked up, had killed her with out knowing it was her since she was attacking them and trying to kill them."

"Cagalli would never..."

"I know! She was being controlled they said. When the Earth Alliance searched her they found a tracer in her and chemicals in her body that altered her. She did none of it on her own. I'm sad she's gone but she wouldn't want us moping around like this. She'd want us to return ORB to its original glory as a Nation and do our best to stop the EA and ZAFT."

"Yes." Murrue nodded, smiling warmly at Athrun who gave her a reassuring smile back. He went to the Cafeteria where he had breakfast, joined by Kira and Miriallia. They talked about random things, avoiding the subject in which he had just talked to Murrue about. Lacus eventually joined them, kissing both Kira and Athrun on the foreheads before grabbing some breakfast for herself. She seated herself beside Miriallia opposite Kira and Athrun, smiling at the two, a knowing look upon her face. Athrun saw Kira blush and immediately knew that Lacus knew what Kira and he did. Athrun felt his cheeks heat up with blushed but allowed his hair to fall forward to conceal the blush. The girls giggled and Kira took Athruns hand, guiding him to another table, making the girls burst out laughing.

"Kira!"

"Yes?" He said innocently as he seated himself down once he managed to get Athrun to sit.

"You're only proving them right."

"That we're a couple?"

"Yes…Huh? What?"

"We aren't…?"

"No…We are. It just kind of caught me by surprise hearing it like that."

"Oh…" Kira laughed, hugging Athrun. "You're so cute when you blush!"

Athrun smiled, thinking Kira looked even better with blush, especially last night. Athruns face grew hotter then and he immediately looked away, drinking the rest of his juice to hide his embarrassment. Kira was still laughing, therefore choked when he tried to take a bight of his egg sandwich. Athrun waited for Kira to dislodge the piece which took about 5 seconds, coughing. Athrun patted Kiras' back and took their empty plates to be cleaned. When he returned Kira was already getting up to leave. They linked arms and left. In the hall they saw Birdie swoop down towards them, landing on Athruns' outstretched hand.

Athrun sighed, looking out the small window to their right, seeing the clear blue water in which the ship was under. "Athrun?" Kira spoke practically into the blue haired boys' ear.

"Hmm? Sorry. Just thinking."

"Couldn't tell. You might want to stop. You'll hurt yourself."

Athruns' head shot around to glare at Kira but Kira was already gone, running down the hall.

"Hey!" Athrun shot after him, Birdie taking flight and following, chirping happily.

Auel awoke to the rapping on his door. "What? Who is it?" He said groggily.

"Auel, open the door." Auel got up slowly, sliding over to the door and opening it so sting could enter. He practically collapsed into his arms.

"What're you doing up!" Auel exclaimed as he helped Sting to the empty bed.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"Damn it, you're retarded." He scowled as sting settled back into the soft pillow.

"No more than you." He ran his fingers across Auels' knee. "These beds are no where as near comfortable as our pods." He commented as he turned his gaze from the ceiling to Auel who glared at him, now more awake. Sting smiled warmly, a fake smile to cover the discomfort he was in. He shifted slightly with a grunt before he gave Auels' knee another gentle squeeze. "I just wanted to be here instead of there. Go back to your bed." Before Auel could argue Sting had already closed his eyes and his breathing became calm. He was asleep.

"You bastard. You fell asleep on me! I though you said you couldn't sleep!" Auel growled but got back into bed and slept as well. He awoke in the morning to more knocking. He cursed, muttering, "Why must everyone bother me?"

"Auel? Is Sting in there with you?"

"Yes, he is fine. Please let us sleep."

"He is supposed to be..."

"I know." Auel cut in, frustrated. "But he came here since he's not comfortable there. I'll bring him back when he's awake. Can I go back to sleep?" He said, glancing at the clock which read 4:23AM.

"Yes. Sorry to disturb you." A grunt came from behind the door but then he heard footsteps fading away and he relaxed back into his bed. When he woke up on his own, Sting was already awake, sitting up, looking much better than when he first came to his room. Auel got dressed into his uniform and brought Sting back to where he needed to be.

Auel then left to meet some more of the Minerva crew. He walked down the hall, staring down at his green uniform. Although he wasn't really permitted to pilot a Gundam he was good enough to be an elite but wasn't given that uniform since it wouldn't be fair to anyone else. He didn't care anyway. As long as he could pilot his Gundam, nothing else mattered to him. He just wanted to battle again and maybe after he got his revenge he would leave ZAFT with Sting and they could live in the woods in a medium sized cottage and do what they wanted there. They could fight, play, go dirt biking, have mobile suit combat in stimulations and still enjoy themselves outside the actual battle field. He didn't want to be under anyone's orders for long, he didn't want to be anyone's puppet or play thing.

He found a lounge where Shinn, Rey and some others were sitting, some playing cards in the corner, while others conversed in a deep chat, or like Shinn, dazing off into space. Rey glanced up and gave a short wave to Auel who nodded and walked over.

"I see you decided to join?"

"Yes, for now." Shinn looked up as Auel spoke, raising an eye brow.

"Are you really okay with fighting against your old allies? I mean, you saw people you care about die."

"I didn't really see anyone I care about die, merely acquaintances that controlled me or deceived me in some way. The only person I care about is on this ship."

"…" Shinns mouth gapped open slightly at a loss for words, Auel grinning.

"Don't look so shocked. How would you act knowing you were practically brainwashed?"

"But I'm not being brainwashed now am I!"

"That's not what I said."

"I would kill them." Shinn grunted through clenched teeth. Auel smiled.

"Now, isn't that what I'm doing?"

Shinn crossed his arms across his chest, turning his head away, face slightly red. Auel shrugged to Rey who smiled weakly. Rey moved aside allowing Auel to sit beside him. They talked mainly about ZAFT and the Minerva, who was involved and what went on around there. Shinn ignored them, or acted like he did but would occasionally say something in retort to their talk or would answer when they asked him something.

After abut an hour Auel was informed by one of the men that had worked on repairing the Abyss that it was completely repaired and that he would be able to use it next battle. Auel thanked the guy before he left. Shinn muttered something that no one heard and they didn't bother to ask him to repeat himself louder.

Auel figured that Shinn was better at fighting in a Gundam than with his fists considering he also liked to use his tongue a lot in his fights. He was short tempered which wasn't really surprising and very full of himself. Although he was a hot headed prick, Auel admired his determination to do something and that he never backed down. He was a stubborn person but then again many people were.

Rey Za Burrell was quiet and mysterious. He hid a lot of his emotions behind a neutral gaze but was very straight foreword and opinionated. He didn't talk a lot but he would speak enough that it was satisfactory. He was good in a ZAKU but a Gundam would be better for him, it would extend his skills as a pilot and he would get farther with one. That was Auels opinion anyway.

A girl named Lunamaria and her sister Meyrin also joined them, Lunamaria sitting with Shinn and Meyrin taking a seat beside Rey. Lunamaria seemed to be the tougher girl of the sisters, but also a party type, yet had a streak of stubbornness to her too. Whereas her sister was the fashion type, worrying about her hair and the way an outfit looked on her. They both also seemed opinionated, Lunamaria being the louder one and more vocal about it. Auel thought they were nice people, people he could trust although he wouldn't say it aloud.

Just as they were getting comfortable the alarms rang through out the ship and they all jumped. They hurried in the hall, down to the hangers, changing into their suits. Auel climber into the Abyss, a sly grin on his face. It felt good to be back. Right after he launched they were informed that the mother ship of LONE had appeared. The Minerva was attacked from bellow, it rising out of the water in a sudden attack. Minerva defended with deflector shots but received a good amount of damage. Auel felt a surge of anger flow through him as the ship came fully out. It attacked upon surfacing which was usually never done since it was hard and yet this ship managed it. What surprised Auel was how fast it sped away from the Minerva, making a large distance between the ships. Also there was a large pole sticking out of the top-centre that resembled the length of a screw. As he neared it a light went up the swirl of it, lasers shooting out in the spiral form making it near impossible to get close with out being hit as it began to rotate.

Auel cursed then watched as the Impulse attempted to move in but the rotation of it switched directions, causing Shinn to pull back, his gun skimming the lasers, and exploding. He pulled out of the lasers reach, moving back to the Minerva, getting the swords. Auel dove into the water, aiming missiles up at the under side of the ship as it still was on the water. It lifted just in time, avoiding the missiles as they exploded at random.

The ship launched their mobile suits, some going under to fight Auel, the rest fighting in air with the Impulse and other Mobile suits. And while they did that, Rey and Lunamaria protected the Minerva along with the ships own blasters and lasers.

Athrun, along with Kira and the others, heard the Archangels' alarms system go off. They raced to the main bridge where they met with Murrue. She told them of the battle that was commencing above and of the new ship. Kira and Athrun looked at each other, already deciding that they would fight. Kira would take the Freedom where as Athrun would fight in a normal Mobile Suit, much to his dislike. He could be more effective if he had his own Gundam. They changed, and then piloted their suits as the Archangel began to surface, alerting the two opposing sides of its presence. Kira launched, quickly followed by Athrun (using the only other suit they had until the Archangel could get to the base Lacus had funded, a few days travel away, that would belong to ORB once it separated from the EA). Athrun immediately shot down the blue and yellow suit that came at him from the unknown large ship. The next came at him, quicker, shouting through the vocal system, "Coordinators will die! The Extended' will also perish!" before Athrun cut his arms and legs off. He self detonated as he was now useless against the Archangel and Minerva. Athrun frowned but followed Kiras' lead and disposing of both sides weaponry, which wasn't really appreciated. Suddenly Athrun was contacted by the Impulse.

"Athrun? It's you isn't it?"

"Yes, Shinn."

"Why are you with the Archangel? Come back to us! It was all a mistake. You were framed."

"I know that but my answer is no. I fight for a better future. I fight to return ORB back to the country it originally was. ZAFT is not doing the right thing. You're keeping this a war. Besides, who's this new ship belong to?"

"LONE- Love Of Natural Existence. I'm sure I don't have to elaborate." Shinn grunted as the lasers activated again as he got too close to the ship.

"What the…" Athrun muttered as he narrowly avoided the lasers, but the mobile suit beside him didn't. It exploded quickly, broken pieced falling to the water. He saw the Abyss Gundam shoot out of the water, cutting down two LONE suits before diving back under again. Athrun frowned slightly, but continued to fight against the Impulse as Shinn attempted to reason with him.

"The Archangel only creates confusion. It shouldn't be here!"

"We're fighting to stop this battle. End it Shinn! You have the power to."

"We were attacked first. Try telling LONE to back off! I doubt you'll find it so easy." Shinn yelled, angrily as Athrun dodges an easy swing at the cockpit. Shinn didn't want to kill him but he would half to since Athrun had no intention of returning. Suddenly the Freedom came between them, a beam skimming Shinns' suit.

"Athrun…"

"I'm alright Kira." Athrun responded as he dodged a laser that swung past him. Athrun needed a better suit. If he had one, maybe he could destroy that spiral laser. He frowned slightly, and then contacted Kira. As his eyes were fixed upon the laser, he said to Kira, "Help me. I can't do this alone."

TBC

Good? I hope you liked it. Please review. I hope to update within two weeks. I've been busy with family so it might be a little while since my next update but I'll try real hard to finish the next chapter. Well see you next chapter then!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the reviewers and those who just read and leave. I find that this chapter was a little troublesome since I didn't really feel that Auel was getting his share in the story but I find Athrun much easier to move around with. I think next chapter, or maybe later in this chapter I might try to make something more drastic happen involving Auel or Sting. This chapter also contains a lemon scene so don't read if you don't like lemons. Read and Review …

Chapter 5

Auel shot down the last of the under water suits from LONE, resurfacing as he landed on the Minerva without going in it. He saw the Impulse fighting the Freedom and another lower mobile suit that came from the Archangel. The mobile suit pulled away, thrusting his gun towards the LONE ship, the Freedom following it leaving the Impulse behind. The Impulse followed them but a beam from the Archangel cut it off, directing its attention to the approaching ship.

He frowned as he saw the mobile suit enter the range of the LONEs' lasers, the Freedom moving about so he entered the range from the other side. The lasers burst into action, twisting as it was rotated, but the two offending suits flew around in the gapping space of the screw formation of the lasers, and switched directions as it did so. But it changed directions faster and more sudden, making it harder to get closer. The Freedom made it to the bottom where the pole rose from the ship while the other suit neared the top. The lasers went at random suddenly, jerking different directions but the Freedom hacked at the bottom with one easy strike with his sword, snapping it off and disconnecting the weapon. The lasers ceased but the other mobile suit was hit as it withdrew in the random attacks. The explosion came only a few seconds after, sending clouds of dust and sparks sweeping across the waters surface.

Auel frowned, but continued to fight but the enemy was retreating, their suits pulling back in a hurry as ZAFT also decided to pull back.

…

Athrun saw the laser moving towards him but knew that he could not avoid it. He quickly punched in a few codes, before ejecting as the laser hit. Though he was already falling, the force of the explosion propelled him hard into the water, the force knocking him unconscious. The last thing he remembered seeing before the explosion force hit him was Kira cutting down the pillar, then the state of unconsciousness took him.

…

Auel entered the main lounge where Rey and Lunamaria were sitting, shortly joined by Shinn who looked pissed as usual.

"What's bothering you?" Auel inquired, lazily.

"It was Athrun. He was in that suit that was with the Freedom." He said, slumping into the cushioned seat.

"Oh, that was him?" Auel was startled. He hadn't really talked much with Athrun but Athrun seemed to be a very strongly opinionated person and loyal but when he was framed he got away. "So he joined the Archangel?"

"Yes, well he did. He kept saying…no, never mind." Shinn shook his head, his damp hair sticking to his forehead. Auel shrugged, getting up to leave. Shinn didn't move but Rey rose to his feet following the blue haired boy.

In the hall Rey caught up so they walked side-by-side. "Shinn is a little tired so leave him be. I know you are too so I won't push you to do anything."

"I'm not tired really. I wasn't going to do anything. I'm going." With that, he turned down the next hall and left Rey. He entered Stings room. The boy was sitting up; a pillow perched behind his back. His look didn't improve any seeing Auel but Auel didn't care. He pulled up a stool and plopped himself down. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying one another's company.

Auel rose, leaning in across the bed and their lips met. Tongues fought in-between connected lips, and hands trailing along their chests. Despite Stings' injuries, neither of us cared. They wanted to be together, to touch and feel and taste. Auel sucked on Stings' collar bone; enjoying the moan that escaped the greenheads' lips as a mark bloomed. Stings' wounds were healing beautifully Auel discovered as he removed the light shirt the boy wore and then dipped his tongue in his navel. Sting moaned, back arching into the touches as Auels' playful tongue swirled around then trailed lower to his pant line.

Sting moaned as one of Auels hands played with his nipple while the other massaged his inner thigh. Soon his pants were off and Auel took his manhood into his mouth, sucking gently then swirling his tongue around the head. Sting moaned louder, nails digging into Auels shoulders, but Auel pulled back so Sting didn't climax. "I want you in me."

"Yes, of course." Sting moaned in response as Auel pulled his own pants off (his suit was removed before he entered the lounge). When he was completely naked Sting smiled as Auel straddled his hips. Sting held Auels hips firmly, massaging slightly.

"Ready, Auel?"

"Yes." He said as he slowly lowered himself, one hand guiding Sting inside him, the other hand helping to keep himself steady. He groaned low as he was penetrated, the warmth filling his insides. They knew Stings' body was weaker but they still went on and wanted this. As he adjusted, which didn't take long, Auel began to lift and drop back down in slow, steady movements, slowly picking up momentum, rolling his hips, and thrusting back down. Sting groaned bellow him, hands scratching down Auels back, tickling up and down his spine. Auel groaned as Sting wrapped his fingers around his erect cock and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Auel ground his hips down in his ecstasy, pumped on by Stings' groans and strokes. Together they climaxed, calling out each others' names in pure love and lust. Auel pulled off, lying beside Sting as the greenheads' arms wrapped around the slightly smaller boys body.

…

Athrun's head lolled to the side, and he groaned. His eyes lazily opened and he felt the pain in his neck as a wire was jabbed through his skin.

"There, it's in." He heard as his muddy thoughts began to clear. He lifted his head to see an ugly face of a man staring intently at him. "Awake, I see?" He rubbed Athruns' cheek with his thumb. Athrun tried to slap his hand away but his body didn't respond to his movements. He groaned, as he felt a hand connect to his jaw. His head drooped as he tried to relax and will the pain to go away, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth. "Don't try to move, you can't. Your body has been drugged so you will always feel some pain. There is a device inside you connected to your central nerves, controlling your body, but I see that you still have control of your head. What about your voice?"

Athrun spat, hitting the guys cheek. The man growled and whipped it off with a flick of his hand. Again he slapped Athrun. "Filthy coordinator."

"Scum." Athrun snarled. The guy smirked, grabbing Athruns' chin roughly, holding it still as he slammed his palm into Athruns' cheek three times.

"I see that you're capable of speaking but its best if you keep your mouth shut when you're not ordered to speak." Athrun grunted, his head drooping forward when his sore cheeks were released from the mans grip.

"What's with the wires?" Athrun asked quietly.

"Doesn't hurt to explain…the device that's in you sends commands to your brain to give a general idea of what to do so we aren't completely controlling each move. Like I can't command your body to just lift the smallest finger, it sends basic commands like, jump, move left, punch, etc. when Miss Cagalli was being controlled by it, she was just ordered to attack and kill, maybe with some torture. No moves were specified. The wires in your neck give us better control so we can give you direct commands. See…" He sat at the table in front of Athrun, tapping on the keyboard while looking between the screen and then Athrun. Suddenly Athrun felt a jolt in his neck then in his arm as his fingers flexed with out him wanting them to. He grunted as he tried to stop himself but then both his arms lifted and his hands came to his neck and he was choking himself. Athrun gasped, air becoming sparser. The man grinned out from over the screen. "No tell me, how do we defeat the Minerva?"

"Minerva? Who… are you guys?"

"LONE." He punched in something else and Athruns fingers dug into the flesh of his neck. Athrun cried out, gasping and panting. "Now answer the fucking question."

"First…Get the…Impulse…isolated…"Athrun gasped, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Better…" He allowed Athruns grip to loosen upon himself, but only a little. Athrun was grateful for just that.

"Wait…for his Gundam to loose power…by wearing him out…keep him busy but…don't have a set pattern….keep in his face…" Athrun breathed out huskily. His grip loosened again.

"And…?"

"The Minerva… you need to get rid of Rey and Lunamaria. Lunamaria is easier since she's not as strong as Rey but Rey is very good." Athrun paused as he thought more on it. "That's all I can say."

"No it is not!" The man yelled, punching hard into the keys making Athrun choke himself harder again. Athrun gasped, eyes watering but he doesn't attempt to speak. He was afraid but he couldn't say more to help them. "What about the Freedom?" Athruns eyes widened impossibly farther. Never would he betray Kira! He loved him and would never want him dead.

"No!" He screamed, but it was barely heard-air was sparsely there for him, and he began to see things double.

"Say it!"

"No…" Athrun lost consciousness before another thing could be forced upon him.

…

Well that's all for this chapter. I know it's short but I'm busy and I had no ideas' for this at the moment so I will continue to brainstorm ideas. Of course I have some things planned but I need to think of the best way to organize them here. Heh! Don't kill me because of it. If you have any requests I wouldn't mind hearing them. I'll try harder for the next chapter and hopefully more Auel and Sting stuff. I plan to make something happen on that side and not base this completely around Athrun although he is fun to play around with. Well, until next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is the next chapter. (I swear I don't know how to explain everything so it's okay to kill me if I'm wrong) Enjoy.

_**Chapter 6**_

This wasn't what he thought it was, this powerful ship that could do practically anything. It was always sent out to the worst battle scenarios in hope that they could bring in a win for ZAFT but the level of danger was always higher then normal and 'no' was not an option. News of the EA coming from afar, cutting through the worst section of water where storms were constantly there, and visibility limited. The Minerva was to go there and stop the EA forces before they could get out of the stormy waters. Auel thought that they had as just as much chance of winning as the EA did but he kept quite. He figured everyone else thought so too due to the grumpy looks, even from the Captain. Two days later and they were entering the harsh waters of the part of the ocean where the battle was planned to take place. The sky was thickly clouded and the winds were rattling the Minerva with their strong force. Auel watched from the window in a hallway as the sky darkened and heavy droplets of rain came crashing down, the water splashing up at the ship in angry waves.

Soon alert status was called and the pilots and everyone else were to go to their mandatory stations. When Auel arrived and began to pull on his suit he overheard Rey talking to Shinn and Lunamaria. Apparently the found parts outside that belonged to some ships that were from the EA force that they were heading out to meet and commence battle. They piloted their suits and waited for orders to launch and other news.

…

Athrun awoke soon after, crying out as his face stung. "Awake again I see. You were much help but now is your turn to help us out." Athruns' cloudily fixed upon the face of Unato. Unato leaned in close, his bad breath brushing across Athruns face. He looked away, but Unato still spoke to him as if he had his full attention. Why was Unato here? What the hell did he want!

"You are of much use to me Athrun, just as dear Cagalli was. But you will be much more effective."

"What? What the hell is going one?"

"You are to go out in battle. The EA is coming and we are launching a surprise attack. My son is no longer someone that will hold me back. He is no better then the scum of ZAFT and I will not allow him to have control over the EA let alone ORB which is also under his command. ORB will be mine and ORB is all that will ever be! No Extended's'! No Coordinators! Just us Naturals! And I will use anyone to get to my goal, even a coordinator."

"So you're head of LONE?" Athrun snarled but Unato went on as if uninterrupted.

"I'm sending you out in a newly made Gundam, of course you're body will be under our control so you won't have to do anything by mere will. You have no choice, boy. It's your destiny to die for LONE!" He laughed. It was a horrid, deep laugh that burned Athruns' ears. Athrun opened his mouth to protest but again his body moved against his will and he was standing. He felt the wire in his neck tug slightly but it didn't dislodge from his flesh to his disappointment. He saw again the man who had tortured him with his own hands. He sat at the computer again, typing making Athrun walk at a slow pace behind Unato who casually walked to the door. Athrun felt himself stop and the man came to him, plucking out the wires with careful fingers. Athrun didn't feel like he had much more control over his body but that didn't stop him from trying again to move. He felt a pain in his neck yet his body didn't move. Unato spoke, almost aggressively.

"Athrun you are to walk behind me." And as Unato walked out, Athrun was forced to follow and he knew that what ever device was implanted in his neck, it controlled him. He felt somewhat loose though. His steps weren't sure, and he stumbled occasionally when he tried to force his body to stop. When he didn't fight it he walked with perfect ease but the feeling of not owning his body anymore weighed heavy on him and he disliked it. He was brought to the hanger and soon he was seated in the cockpit of a newly developed Gundam, called Artless. The inside was the same except another small machine was fixed in to slightly behind the seat. The same wire from before was also in here, and once Athrun was seated it was implanted into the same spot in his neck. He gasped as the same pain shot like lightning through him as his nerves were grasped with sudden power. Alarms went off signaling that the EA was spotted and Athrun noticed that Unato was no longer there and the cockpit door was being shut. His arms lifted and he activated the system, the screen reading LONE and the rest that was usually placed upon it. Athrun was able to see the weapon system described in it. A laser gun, two short swords, and an extendable arm that shot flames from the palm of the hand. Also, built into the shoulders were small multiple bombs that each had selective chosen targets just like the Freedom and Justice had when using the Meteors.

Suddenly he was launching into the darkness of the storm, water splashing before him, lightning flashing in the sky and thunder smacking his ears. He guided Artless forward and suddenly an EA ship was before him, and the left hand struck forward, fire expelling for the palm and the ship exploded. Mobile suits were being dispatched and coming towards him but with ease he evaded, he barely felt as if he wasn't doing this against his will but he soon realized that he was acting upon instinct, using his own moves although he wasn't trying and he couldn't do otherwise. His body just reacted to it and he was conscious the whole time of each move he made and although he screamed for it to stop, for them to release him, to stop using him, nothing changed and he was mercilessly slaughtering the EA. He saw other LONE suits but they weren't as nearly as skilled as he was and he lead them on, burning ships, blowing apart Mobile suits and slicing down his opponents that he wish would just flee. But they kept coming in the unorganized manner, not being given enough to time to plan for this sudden onslaught and Athrun felt hot tears streaking his cheeks and he was helpless to do anything else. He didn't want to be used. He wanted to be on the Archangel, trying to stop this. Trying to end the war, not to exterminate the human races. Why couldn't every one just realize their foolishness? This constant battle for dominance!

And as quickly as it started it was over and the Artless was returning to the ship in which it had launched, the only remained outside, landing in the harsh, turning waters, all rubble.

…

LONE was spotted, and a new suit was launched to join the rest of their suits. The suit wasn't identifiably and the assault upon the Minerva began. Auel launched, Abyss diving into the water for the underwater battle with the small number of suits positioned bellow. He fought there, concentrating his force at those currently opposing him and not noticing that the Impulse was being forced away from the Minerva, far too much to be of any help and the new Gundam was in the Impulses face, not giving it a chance to retaliate. Auel finally noticed but he too couldn't get back so he began to relentlessly pound upon the suits barring his way. The remaining air suits closed in on the Minerva, keeping it busy, keeping close and attacking Rey and Lunamaria who were beginning to have trouble keeping up. Suddenly LONE's main ship entered combat, it main canons firing against Minerva's canon, both canceling the others out. But LONE pressed on, firing away, each hit making its mark, despite the Minerva's own shots upon the LONE ship, and suddenly a huge flash of light blinded Auel. When he could see again, pieces were falling into the ocean, and the Minerva was gone. Reys' Zaku also fell in the water, its legs and right arm missing but otherwise intact.

"Au…el" Reys voice came through a mesh of static through their audio line.

"Rey?"

"Yeah...Minerva's gone…"

"I can tell." Auel snapped, slicing the suit that just shot forward and Auel came to Reys side, arm hooking onto the ZAKU and guiding them away from LONE's forces. They were allowed to escape, obviously thought no more of a threat from LONE. Auel didn't give any thought to Sting. If he did, he'd surely break. He didn't want to forget the hatred growing and spreading through each of his limbs but he would break if he released it now. Sting will have to wait. His concern now was escaping and saving Rey. They would work something out and the Minerva would be avenged. Sting would be avenged!

…

Athrun was horrified as he saw the Minerva explode from the distance he was at but he still was battling Shinn and Shinn was losing. The Gundam was in pieces and he thought that Shinn was surely surrender, but no such message reached him and he was given no message to spare him. Unato obviously though he had it made with Athrun. That Athrun was powerful enough and he had no use of using Shinn like he was using Athrun. Athrun doubted Shinn would even be able to be controlled. He's rather die than let it happen. He would probably self destruct and no one would have him. Athrun closed his eyes, the final tear slipping down his face to land on his lap as the Impulse was destroyed with a final slash to the cockpit and Shinn was gone. Athrun was brought back to the ship and was brought into a room where he was finally allowed to move on his own. The room was a black room; the only light was from the small light in the ceiling that barely lit up half the room. There was a bed that was fairly comfortable and nothing else.

Athrun sat upon it, fingering the back of his neck. He felt a small object there, probably the device that had the not specific control over his movements. He tried to pull it out but he felt a sudden pain as if it would tear off the skin on the back of his neck and paralyze him. He didn't try again until he recovered 3 minutes later and again the same wave shot through him and he lost consciousness. He awoke with no idea of how long he'd been out but a tray of food was at the foot of his bed and he ate it gratefully as he realized he had next to no strength and his stomach ached for food. He considered, over the next two hours in darkness, committing suicide so he wouldn't be able to be of any use to Unato or LONE. But he decided he wouldn't. He didn't have the courage and he felt that this was not his time to die. He wanted to see Kira again. He wanted to see this war come to an end! He allowed himself to sleep. He awoke and it was still dark but he felt better. He tried to find a way to open the door but there was no handle and no key pad to open it and he could find no other way to open the bloody thing so he searched for any other way out but there was none and he felt hope fading in him and he was helpless yet again. The door slid open and the light blinded him. He was suddenly pushed back and his hand was cuffed to the bar on the top of the bed. When his eyes adjusted he saw the same man he knew not the name of.

For the next hour Athrun endured the agonizing blade being pressed to his stomach, slicing a fine line up his torso, drawing blood. He kept refusing to tell them anything else and was slapped each time he swore, and the blade got deeper the more he cried out in pain, which was unfair. He kept strong, refusing to tell any info on Kira or the Archangel nor what Lacus was planning. Honestly he didn't know anymore. The plans would surely change and he wasn't there long enough to find out much and nor did he know their minds well enough to have the slightest idea of what they might be planning. He wouldn't reveal any weaknesses. Surely he did know some but he wouldn't give them up and he wouldn't give out even a word of help no matter how much he was tortured. Maybe he would die this way and when he was sure that the guy was mad enough to plunge the blade into his heart, he lifted Athrun into a sitting position instead, releasing his hand. He bandaged him lazily and left. Athrun fixed the bandaged to the best of his ability and rested, making sure that he didn't cry. He had cried enough and he needed to be strong. He would escape. He would be saved. He would live on.

Well that's it! This chapter is done. Until next chapter, please tell me what you thought?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. And finally a longer chapter closer to the length of the first one! It is a little messed up just like all my other chapters are but that's why I named this story the way I did. Anyways…OH! There is some…well self pleasure in here so if no one likes reading that…I'll mention when it begins and have some kind of indication where it ends…Heh…heh just what I felt like writing at the time so don't come and hunt me down and shoot me or anything…

**Twisted **

**Chapter Seven**

Auel brought Rey to the nearest land that wasn't Earth Alliance controlled. Auel entered the Base where Rey's ZAKU was put into repair along with the Abyss while Rey was brought to the medical wing to bandage his wounds he received through battle. News had spread fast about the Minerva's destruction; god knows how they found out. Auel quickly discovered how. On the new their battle had been broadcast live by LONE and was being replayed now. It all looked like LONE had the upper hand and on some angles that the Minerva tried to make low blows but where never winning. It was true though. They never really were. LONE had come suddenly and the shock of finding the EA debris was still fresh in their minds, keeping them slightly distracted or paranoid.

Auel now felt the losses he faced as he lowered himself into a cushioned chair in the waiting room. His heart felt heavy in his chest and with every breath it felt like he was slipping away. Sting was gone, the only person he truly loved. He doubted he could find another and he didn't want to. He was going to stay alive long enough to see the end of LONE. He had no one left to protect, not Rey. He didn't know the blonde well enough and he didn't care for him in the slightest. Auel brushed away the nurse that he didn't realize was talking to him and rose. He left the building. He wondered around aimlessly, going no where unparticular but that didn't matter. He didn't _want _to go anywhere.

What caught him off guard next was Athrun. In the entrance to the mall Athrun stood with a pained look on his face. Suddenly he spun on his heels and ran. Auel felt no really need to give chase but he did anyways. Athrun was acting oddly and it wasn't in Auel's nature to really give a damn.

Athrun twisted around the busy people with odd ease while careless of any complaints, Auel shoved through. Athrun took the next exit out of the building and through the parking lot, almost getting slammed into by a car in reverse. Auel slipped past, the driver honking angrily but Auel thought nothing of it as Athrun darted into the nearest alley. For nearly 15 minutes they were winding through the back ways, avoiding thrown trash and either gaining or loosing distance between each other until Athrun made his mistake. He took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Before he could scale the back ladder to the old apartment building Auel thrust his arms around the blue haired boys' waist and threw him to the ground. Athrun didn't make a sound when his body slammed heavily into the dirty hard ground; his eyes only showed the pain Auel knew he felt. Auel knew Athrun wasn't in the right state of mind when Athrun began to kiss him. It was rushed and hard but still made it proper. Auel sat up from his position in which he had thrown himself on top of Athrun when he threw the boy to the ground. Athrun came up with him, his arms wrapping tight around Auels neck, lips crushing together, yet Auel tried to push the coordinator off him but somehow he found he couldn't. His energy was depleting and soon he saw two. His eyes fuzzed out of focus and he lost consciousness.

…

Auel frowned as he felt warmth against him. He snuggled closer not wanting to loose the comfort he was feeling. The sent was Stings and OH was it wonderful. And the fingers rubbing up and down his spin sent a nice tingly feeling through him and he didn't want to let go. He hugged the form closer, smiling into the warmth against his face. His body felt relaxed and soothed, like he was in some lost paradise where it was only Sting and himself. This world where no one used him, took away his memories, made him fight like a worthless, dispensable toy. This place was a place he wished to stay.

He knew it was a dream. He knew in reality his love was dead and that LONE was the cause and he would destroy LONE if it meant his life. He so wanted to join Sting in the other world of the dead, where these things in life couldn't reach him, to tear him apart.

But as he finally felt himself drifting out of sleep he cried out and tried to hold onto the world but it slipped away and he was in an old dirty cell that smelled of wet stone. Auel lifted his stiff body, feeling his bones ache at the movement. His head throbbed with a fresh headache from lying on the hard ground. He looked about the small room that held nothing but a small blanket that was tangled around his feet. He quickly dislodged the blanket and looked at the barred door. A man stood leaning against the wall opposite him, watching with a half-amused, half-bored look about his face.

"Do you know how long you've been crying out "Sting! Sting!" in your sleep?" He sneered and Auel felt a flush of anger and embarrassment rise to heat his face. Auel wanted to lung at the guy and strangle him until that cocky look disappeared from his face. But Auel didn't budge; he pushed away the emotion from his face and moved out of line from the door. He sat against the wall with the blanket wrapped around him, feeling the cold in the cell and against the stone. "Why? Why Athrun?" Auel asked, more to himself than the man outside the room. The guy chuckled and answered.

"Athrun has no choice, so there's no need to blame him. We're controlling him."

"And that's what you're going to do to me?"

"No, my dear, we're not." He laughed again. "I don't fully know what the plan is for you. Probably a public execution." Yet another cruel laugh. Auel growled under his breath then buried his face in his raised knees as he hugged his legs close to his body for warmth. He next awoke to the rattling of the rusty door sliding open and the man entered. Auel struggled to get to his feet, his legs numb from sitting so still for such a period of time. The man stood before Auel, a glint in his eye. In his hand he held a lead-pipe like that a cop would use. He lightly hit it against the wall as he came to stand before the blue haired boy. Auel kept as much emotion from his face, but he couldn't help the scream he emitted when the pipe came in contact with his head. He crumpled to the ground, hands clutching his aching head. "You filthy Extended!" He hit Auel in the shoulder and Auel fell to the side. He rolled away from the next blow, much to the mans dislike. He swung his foot out and it skimmed Auels' hip as he rolled again. Suddenly he swarmed on top of Auel and he was fisting Auel in the head and chest. Auel shielded his head the best he could but with each blow he felt dizzy and a wave of pain, and blood seeping into his mouth. His lungs wheezed for air, and he gasped and sputtered out blood, but it was becoming excruciatingly difficult. The weight on him helped none. Auel fell into unconsciousness again and this time it was welcome.

…

Athrun regretted luring Auel and then knocking him unconscious with the powder that he had kept in his mouth. All he had to do was make lip contact and break the plastic the held the powder confined. He made sure that it poured out into Auel's mouth and he knew he succeeded when Auel went limp. Athrun felt tired but he forced himself to stay awake. He maneuvered so he leaned against the wall and pulled out the pager and he didn't remember anymore what he had typed but it was an automatic punch in code and soon a car came and picked them up. Auel had been separated from Athrun when they got to Unatos' house where he was to be brought to the cells in the lower basement. Athrun hadn't been there yet but he was glad he hadn't. He wanted to go though to be with Auel. With someone he knew and with someone who could help him. But no, Athrun had his own room now. It was small but a lot better than a cell. Also a lot better than the room aboard the LONE ship. The bed was much more comfortable and he could actually see properly in here.

He no longer was under control, the device in his neck was temporarily deactivated and he could move on his own although his body ached and protested. He felt overworked but they kept him that way so he was less of a threat. He knew that as soon as they had control and more power they'd no longer have the need of him and kill him like a bug under a very large shoe. Athrun relaxed into the mattress pulling the sheets over his body, and over his head to hide the tears that were streaming down his pale cheeks. His stomach growled for food but he didn't want to eat the food they had provided him. Honestly, he felt like dying but he knew he hadn't the strength to break something to make a sharp point and cut his throat or wrist. Maybe he could hang himself? But what could he hand from? There was nothing on the ceiling he could use and his window was barred. But he still had that feeling that it wasn't his time to die yet. No, he had to live. He had to see Kira again. He had to save Auel. But the look of despair he had witnessed on the boys face when he caught his attention before the chase was so sad that he realized Auel didn't have much to live for. Auel was an Extended and what Athrun knew of them was that they only knew how to fight and kill as commanded but he had heard that Auel and Sting were a couple and that they had loved each other. Sting was aboard the Minerva and now both were gone and Auel was left alone so Athrun now debated whether Auel would even _want_ his help.

Athrun pushed it aside and drifted into a short sleep, waking a few hours later when it was approximately midnight. He roused himself and entered the bathroom that they provided him. He pulled on the tap water to the bathtub, making it extremely cold. He was still half asleep but what he was doing felt automatic but he knew it was of his own accord that he was doing it. While the tub filled up he stood and took a look at his reflection in the mirror. His face was pale and deathly looking, as if he had too little sleep-which was true- and thinner-he had lost some weight in too short a time. His hair was greasy and longer, probably grown faster due to the stress he was feeling and the abnormalities his body was being forced to endure. Had Cagalli gone through such an ordeal too? Athrun turned back to the tub which was about an inch from overfilling. He quickly shut it off, letting his hand slip down so his fingertips brushed the icy water. With out really thinking, he felt like he didn't need the use of his thoughts anymore, he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the water. His body jerked involuntarily at the icy liquid and shivers raked his form. He hissed but slid down until he was fully submerged. His head pounded and his body screamed as a burning sensation swooped throughout his body, now growing numb. His thoughts became a rush of random words thrown together in a high pitched scream that pierced his ears and scratched his skull. He couldn't feel his body any longer and his lungs began to demand air as he restrained them bellow the waters surface.

Suddenly a spark shot in his neck and as his eyes widened under water he saw the water turn reddish. He forced himself to sit up but he forgot that his body was too cold and demanded more of his numbing limbs. His hands clawed at the rim of the bathtub and he finally gulped in air as he sat although the air felt like sharp knives stabbing into his skin. He tossed his body over the side and onto the bath mat that felt prickly against his cold, reddened skin. He groped upwards, until he saw his fingers grasp the towel as he couldn't feel it, and pulled it so it fell down, covering his back and head. He managed to wrap it around his body in haste, then as he held it closed with one hand, sitting on his legs to help his heat (which he wasn't sure his body could give) he groped the back of his neck which was the only real part he could feel next to his fingers which he could slightly feel. His fingers scraped gashed skin and a hot liquid that began to subside from its sudden flow out. The metal piece which had been embedded into his neck and to his spine was detached. But the flow of blood didn't match what should have been coming out. It wasn't removed properly. Athrun looked into the water through the bloody mess and saw a black glint of the piece on the bottom. With a gasp he plunged his hand in and got it along with unhooking the plug so the water emptied out slowly. He grabbed the second towel with whatever strength remained in him and hugged it to his lower body while the water finished draining. He pulled the tap on again (still sitting but leaning over-somehow it was in reach to him) and let it heat up. He ran his hands and lower arms under the hot water until he felt the sting of the heat before pulling back. With a great sigh and a heave he was sitting on the side of the bathtub and his feet were underneath until the feeling, too, returned to them.

His body ached and he longed to feel warm again but his body was just recovering from the sudden shock he had put himself through without really thinking it through and somehow the cold water has done something to the device in his neck to dislodge it. Amazing what one could do when you become desperate and afraid. Now wide awake and feeling a little better Athrun dragged his body out to the room where his only other pair of clothes offered to him lay sprawled on the floor. Thank goodness it wasn't any higher because he couldn't trust his legs if he tried to get up. Sloppily he got dressed which took a total of ten minutes-far too long in his opinion. Someone was bound to check on him soon. The device was probably being recorded and watched somewhere to make sure of no malfunctions. By the time he had finished Athrun managed to sit back up and with much effort and strength in his arms, he hoisted himself onto the bed. He crawled to the top where the nightstand with the tray of food was placed. He greedily wolfed down the meal, although a little stale it was food to him and he needed all the strength he could get. He figured since no one had come yet that the monitor watching it was either asleep, absent, or not on watch or no one was on watch.

Warning here………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Athrun waited a half hour, rubbing feeling back into his body, buried under the heat of his blanket which was surprisingly thicker than he realized or it was just the fact that he was cold. His body felt better and he began to enjoy the feel of his hands roaming his flesh, rubbing here, pinching there. He slowly slipped his hand between his legs and felt the heat there, the welcome touch of his fingers as they rimmed his entrance before pulling his hand back to his now hardening cock. Athrun slowly began to stroke, arching his back against the mattress and his hand. His other hand slowly sliding up his gray plain shirt and found a nipple which he pinched and massaged gently, moaning at his own ministrations. He got rougher, enjoying the friction and the way each touch sent a warm sensation through his warming flesh. His cock throbbed with heat under his stroking hand and he felt himself close. He began to become impatient and his pumping became more urgent and harder. His nipples were hardened under his other hand but he let his hand stray down his stomach, fingers circling his navel before his spread his legs farther and dipped his hand in his pants and boxers to go past his other hand where he found his entrance and he lightly pressed his fingers there. He wouldn't penetrate, he didn't want to, but just the rimming of his fingers was enough to make him come. With some embarrassment for reasons unknown he stripped of the soiled pants and boxers to get into the pair he had worn before which he had to climb out of the warm sheets and put them on in the bathroom where he had carelessly left them.

Ends here…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

His body felt much more relaxed and standing on his legs felt firm. He jumped a bit to test his limbs but he was fine. Thank heavens he was a coordinator and he recovered fast. He circled the room then returned to the door. It was a normal door but it was locked. Athrun thought for a bit then returned to the bed where he threw the sheet on the ground and lifted the mattress so it leaned on the wall opposite its frame. Athrun worked for a bit to unhook some of the metal pieces and bolts where he took one which was extremely small to use to unscrew the bolts of the door. As they all came undone, the door remained up, much to Athruns' pleasure. He then moved to the next phase of his plan. In both hands he held some bolts; about 6 each then with some difficult he held two ends of the blanket. With care not to trip over the blanket he moved to the door and kicked it down with one easy swing of his foot.

As he expected his door was guarded but only by two men who had both moved to block the entrance but Athrun quickly flung the blanket up, their eyes becoming distracted as it fell over their heads, shielding their vision. He quickly flung a bolt individually at the two panicking figures struggling bellow the sheet, each bolt nailing them square in the foreheads, with each enough force to make a child go demented but since he had done several to each of them in very close spots on the head they fell to the ground, twitched and went still. Athrun quickly looked both directions in the hall; no one. He pulled back the sheet to see their bloody heads, eyes wide open and dull with death. He took them by their heels and dragged them into the room. He clarified that they were indeed dead. He stripped one of them and donned the outfit, pulling his hair into a ponytail, using the elastic the guy had around the newspaper that stuck out of his back pocket. He pulled on the black hat and made sure the two guns he had (one in the gun holder attached to the belt, the other he'd carry) were fully loaded before he left down the hall, carefully avoiding halls where he heard whispers of patrols. He didn't look for an exit but for a way down to the cells where Auel would be kept. Finding a way down took some time due to the watchmen at the stairs. Athrun finally decided that he'd have to take some out to get to where he was headed.

…

Auel next awoke to find the cell door opening again. It was much darker this time and he sat up with effort, his arms feeling like they were going to buckle under his weight that he put on them, his head pounding and dried blood cracking on his face as he yawned. To his surprise it wasn't the person who had beaten him before. They were shorted and they walked with precise care. Auel shot a look past him and on the ground past the door was that person, lying in a pool of blood.

"What the…" Auel's head shot up to the person as they stopped and crouched down to his level. They tilted the black hat up to show their face. "A...Athrun Zala?" Auel stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, no shushhhh." Athrun pressed a finger to Auel's lips for extra emphasis. Auel nodded weakly, and then fell back slightly dizzy. Athrun caught him, arm around shoulders and helped him to stand. Auel was shaky but he could make it. With little words spoken they exited the cell and stepped over the dead bodies, which Auel found Athrun had killed to reach him. Athrun gave him his second gone and Auel accepted it, taking it off safety and they made their way down the hall and half way up the stairs before they came across anybody. At the top of the steps, a man was strolling by, seemingly unaware of the missing men that were now currently lying at the foot of the stairs dead. They froze instantly, guns ready but the man didn't even take a glance their way and just continued on. The two boys released their breaths when the mans' footsteps disappeared off in the distance, both unaware they had even held their breaths. They hastily climbed the stairs, both looking opposite directions but the hall was deserted.

It was only when they neared the main entrance to the house that someone stumbled upon them.

"Hey, who're you?" Athrun looked back over Auels shoulder and quickly told Auel his plan. Athrun ran to the door while Auel spun and killed the man in one shot. The man crumpled to the ground and then they heard another pair of footsteps rushing towards the sound of the shot. Quickly they left through the front door, running down the driveway, ducking and occasionally shooting back as men fired at them from the house and from the main gate. While Auel defended from the rear, Athrun shot off the men blocking their path. The only injuries they took were cuts from bullets scraping their arms or legs but not enough for them to notice in their adrenaline rush and determination to escape. At the gate Athrun hoisted Auel over then flipped over himself. Together they ran, no one having caught up with them yet. They heard the shots cease as they neared the main road and to the intersection from the main road and the small short road that lead back up the way they came which was basically still the driveway but the gat was up nearer to the large house. The streets were primarily deserted but they kept running, entering the subdivision and looking hopefully for a house with a light on. With no such luck they cut through a catwalk and then a bit farther down the next street into another cat walk where they found a street with tones of cars. They saw a house with all it's lights on and a faint buzz of music that came from inside. A party.

The front door opened and a tall red haired young man about 21exited the house with one of his buddies, a shorter black haired Goth. Quickly the two boys forced their exhausted bodies over to the two who looked wide awake and sober. The two males looked towards Auel and Athrun as they stumbled near.

"Hey, you two don't look so great. Holly shit! You're both bleeding." The red haired exclaimed as he saw the cuts on the boys. "Hey-" He glared at Athrun. "Are you from that LONE group!"

Athrun glanced down at the uniform he was disguised in and looked back up, shaking his head. "We were…" Athrun hesitated looking at Auel who merely nodded, not trusting his voice, then continued, "Captured. I was forced to do things against my will and I had captured my friend here. I managed to escape and rescue him and now we're both...trying to…" Athrun collapsed and Auel struggled not to do the same. The redhead slid forward and took Athrun from Auel while the Goth maneuvered so he stood beside Auel.

"It's okay. I've got you." His soft, quiet voice startled Auel but the voice was relaxing and sexy. He rubbed Auel's arm and Auel too allowed himself to collapse into the Goths' arms, his head resting against the Goth's shoulder as he was taller then Auel. Auel closed his eyes as exhaustion took him.

…

Well that's it for now. This chapter was a little harder to do since I wasn't fully sure what I wanted to happen. Anyways... hope you enjoyed it. I hope the next chapter won't take so long. (I can't necessarily guarantee it'll be as long-I don't have designated lengths for my fics)


	8. Chapter 8

This story was so hard to just update this time! I feel bad that I took so long and you can easily tell that this chapter isn't as good but please don't flame it (not horribly anyways). I hope that this is somewhat satisfactory and I hope that it will come to a good ending for them. Anyways…I completely screwed over this story after chapter one so this chapter is really messed up and if something doesn't make sense, well then I guess you can shoot me dead. XP

Chapter 8

Auel woke up in the comfort of a large and soft bed, the blankets seeming to cling to his body. He sat up, rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. Suddenly he recalled that he didn't know where he was. He slipped out of the bed and looked around. The room was fairly large and simple. It was a red room with light beige carpet and the bed was white. The window onto the balcony was large and the curtains had black vines spiraling down for design. Auel then took in the attire he was wearing. It was a black long sleeved pajama shirt with black pants that were folded up at his heels. His bare feet padded softly across the carpet as he approached the door. Sticking his head out into the hall he glanced both ways. It was empty and quiet. He could hear a soft buzz of a T.V playing down to his left so he slipped into the hall and went in that direction.

He went down the stairs, feeling his way as the hallway was dark although it was day. The windows were all closed and the blinds pulled over and the doors closed. At the bottom of the stairs he looked down the hall and saw lights flashing from a T.V screen from the room beyond the open door. He went down and peered into the room. On the couch sat three people: the Goth, the red head and Athrun.

Auel slipped into the room. "Ah…What's going on?"

"Oh, you're awake?" The Goth twisted in his chair to look at the light blue haired boy. "Did you sleep well?" He asked lazily.

"Y….yes." Athrun gazed over and gave a soft smile. Auel shrugged absently, walking over so he stood behind Athrun. "Who are you?"

The Goth smiled, "Theo."

"Just call me Li." The red head waved, s smile plastered to his pretty face. "You've been out for quite a while. You two are free to stay as long as you'd like, we don't mind."

"I don't plan on staying long." Auel stated flatly. "There are still things I wish to do."

"Same goes for me but we'll stay until we're fully healed." Auel nodded to Athrun in agreement while the other two shrugged. Theo rose slightly and dragged himself so he sat on Li's lap. Li patted the now empty spot, indicating for Auel to sit. For the most of the day they relaxed, letting their bodies heal while Theo and Li made the meals and insisted that it was alright to just sit back in relax.

A few days passed and the News was what Athrun and Auel both watched mostly when they weren't helping with the cleaning of the house or amusing their hosts. LONE hadn't progressed too much. Without Athrun to control, their forces had no one to break through the opposing defenses. They no longer held many elements of surprise because they were watched closely by everyone. The Archangel also aided ORB against the small attacks that came one after the other, slowly trying to wear ORB down but not doing that much otherwise. It seemed odd since they came in so powerfully but now they were so laid back. It made the two blue haired boys wonder if they had some plan just waiting to be introduced. ZAFT on the other hand was well in the picture. They were going through a huge stage of recruiting and making attacks against LONE in large numbers but always falling back. LONE had large numbers but they were clustered whereas the EA and ZAFT had numerous numbers but weren't all together.

"I plan on returning to the Archangel." Athrun said to Auel after breakfast when the other two went out to their jobs. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks." Auel said. He didn't feel obligated to stay with Athrun. He planned on going back to Unatos' state and going killing crazy. He would shoot anyone who interfered in his path to kill that bastard. But Unato probably wasn't there anymore. He'd have to find out where he would be and the perfect time to kill him.

"Well, the offer is always open."

"I guessed as much. Thank you, Athrun." He sighed and seated himself beside the coordinator. "I wish to find Unato. I plan to kill him."

"Easier said then done."

"I know but still…That is all I want." Athrun nodded as if understanding but he knew that the green eyed boy had his own objections. "Could you help me find him?"

"He'll be usually guarded and when he makes public announcements…that would be harder."

"I don't plan on having it easy." Auel felt so determined. He didn't care about his own life as he knew it would soon end. He was running out of needles and injection fluids to keep his body right. And he had no one left to help him with that. He planned on dying and joining Sting in the path beyond life. That night he and Athrun left the house which had been their home for 2 and a half weeks, thanking the two thoroughly for their help, giving their house one thorough clean as a last Thank-you. Auel would go with Athrun to the Archangel until they found the perfect opportunity to attack Unato. Auel already knew what he would do. In a public presentation where LONE would advertise their side to the world Auel would go and somehow kill him then. It wasn't often that someone would kill another so publicly, especially since it seemed a low blow in the eyes of _anyone_ but Auel didn't care how despicable it looked. He wanted the man dead and didn't care who or how many saw, or how brutal it would be. He would do it publicly as a statement saying that Unato deserved to die and brought it all upon himself in the end.

He figured Athrun knew that he wanted to kill the large man publicly but again Athrun kept himself quiet. In a way he knew Athrun would want the same thing because of the torture he had been put through. Yet Athrun would not go with him and Auel wouldn't allow it. He would do it alone. He would probably die trying.

Auel and Athrun sat at a bench in an empty park. It was old and in the need of many repairs. A car pulled up to the curb before them and stepping out was a brunette with a soft face and glowing eyes.

"Athrun!" He cried, running over to them and enveloping him in his arms.

"Good to see you too, Kira." Athruns eyes slid shut as he returned the embrace.

_Lovers._ Auel knew that was what they were and he longed for that again with Sting. Pulling back Athrun indicated Auel.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kira Yamato of the Archangel. I pilot the Freedom." They shook hands and Auel introduced himself with no where near as much enthusiasm. He didn't know how Athrun had gotten hold of the Archangel and he didn't question it. It didn't matter. Not much mattered.

Getting on the Archangel felt odd. He was so use to not being on a battle ship that it felt almost _awkward_ to be on one again. Auel didn't care though. It was a welcoming feeling as everything else was. Auel was given a room near Athrun, although he doubted Athrun would be alone at night. Especially tonight. Auel showered, dressing in a casual white shirt and black pants provided by Kira. Days went by where nothing happened, no battles, no announcements, until finally, eight days later Unato was to make an announcement that evening about…blah blah blah. Auel didn't listen to that much information except the location and who was there, not why. But each night previous, Auel lay awake, listening to nothing in particular but thinking of Sting. He knew he shouldn't, because it only made him depressed but his mind always wandered there and he couldn't help but get the feeling of slitting his wrist and joining him. _Not yet._ His mind reasoned. Not until he had killed Unato.

He was informed that he was able to take out a Gundam that they had made and Auel could use it as he pleased. It wasn't anything special. And Auel knew he could do a lot of damage with it. Whether he would get close enough was the problem. Going out in the Gundam was thrilling for Auel. He didn't realize how much he missed it until he was in a suit again. The power beneath him was exhilarating and the view wide. He approached the building fast, shooting as soon as it came in range of his guns' limit. Alarms sounded and mobile suits launched to face him but Auel felt that they were no match and easily demolished them. He had never felt so alive in such a long time and his skills seemed almost perfect. Each shot hitting its mark, each dodge an easy and swift motion and quickly he advanced on the building of his destination. He knew there'd be casualties but he knew he didn't have time to think about that. His sanity was dwindling on its edge and he needed only a few more moments until he has accomplished his goal.

He switched to the double scythe and landed atop the building. He sliced through it, killing who knows how many. And in the corner of his screen he saw him. Unato coming out the side and rushing for a helicopter but he would be too slow. The mobile suits trying to fight off Auel weren't nearly as good and he swept past them, slicing them in half and then the helicopter was gone with an explosion not nearly as large as any of the mobile suits. Unato was executed and so were many others and this thought overwhelmed the light blue haired boy and he felt his nerves going numb. He had killed so many without much thought but he _did_ achieve his goal but at what price? Many would stop following him. Many wouldn't be killed by this one man who led it all. LONE had no leader, and Auel was to thank for that.

…

Athrun watched, horrified as Unatos' speech about how a Natural world without Extended's and Coordinators would be the perfect world, was interrupted. The connection fuzzed in and out and utter chaos erupted on the screen. Athrun switched channels and on the news, from a safe distance, was just as much chaos. Mobile suits soared and were destroyed as a new Gundam swept through the area, finally landing and destroying half of the broadcasting building before going and destroying a helicopter before it was able to escape. Then the Gundam seemed to cease its slaughter, pulling back and retreating. Many suits pursued, all belonging to LONE, whites, yellows and blues streaking forward. Athrun prayed that Auel would just escape quickly but something told him different.

Athrun was joined by Kira, who panted in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Athrun. "I came as soon as I heard what was on. Did you know this is what he'd do?"

Athrun nodded, speechless. A beep on their screen caught their attention. It was from the main commands. They accepted. Ramius told them Auel was on the line and wished to speak with Athrun.

…

Auel connected with the Archangel, refusing to answer anything but only asked to speak with Athrun. It took only a few moments before he was connected to another line and Athrun was visible through the small monitor, Kira moving beside him. "I wanted to thank you. You've done so much and I just killed so many but LONE should back off now. Their leader is gone and I don't know how it was so easy."

Athrun nodded. "Auel, what are you planning on doing?"

Auel just smiled. The remaining forces of LONE were all here now, at least those in the city and they had him surrounded. He flew up, the rest following like flies. "Thank you Athrun. I regret nothing and neither should you. Live long, live with Kira. You two make a nice couple."

Athrun blushed but then something seemed to strike him and he shot forward, sudden shock and unwanted understanding across his face. "Auel, don't!" He screamed but he was powerless to do anything.

"I don't have anything to live for. What I want isn't here. Good bye." Auel felt a single, cold tear slip from his soft eyes as he cut the line. Quickly, he punched in the self-detonation code and the countdown started up, red lights flashing. Auel sat back, running his fingers through his sweaty hair and cried. It wasn't sad but tears for joy as he could finally rest. His body felt like it was shutting down by itself and it wasn't because of the situation. Being an Extended had its prices and he no longer needed what life offered. Because what he wanted, who he wanted, was already taken away from him.

As he felt the Gundam shaking and attacks getting closer and more direct, his Gundam exploded, destroying the many suits surrounding him and knocking the farther ones back so they smashed into the ground and exploded there.

…

The Archangel was full of life, people running about, and screaming messages, panic on their faces. Athrun couldn't help but cry, slamming his fist against the screen where Auels' face was moment ago. Kira rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as Athrun let out his frustration at the loss of a friend. The next few days were hectic as the world tried to count the losses of lives, calculate the total damage and figure out LONE's position. A representative had informed a few days after, that LONE would be no more, and that those a part of it were either returning to their families or going through therapy.

The war seems to have come to a stop thanks to Auels' one attack and assassination of LONE's leader that many have wanted to stop this war by compromising with each other. Odd and most unlikely but it happened.

The Archangel landed in ORB and Kira and Athrun stayed at Lacus' home. She was more than happy to support them and their relationship and loved it when they stayed. They were always affectionate with each other, and very open with it. Athrun had gotten over Auels death and trying his best to live as freely with Kira as he could.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to visit the grave." Kira nodded. A grave had been made for Auel, even though no body was in it. They had put things in it that they thought resembled Auel. A thorn rose being one. They drove there in silence, both thinking of whatever crossed their minds. Athrun remember Auel, the stubborn blue haired boy that had a reckless spirit. At the white grave, Athrun placed a bouquet of roses down, whispering his wish for Auels' happiness wherever he was now. They stayed there a while, enjoying the soft breeze and the setting sun.

"Let's go." Kira said, guiding Athrun lightly by the arm. Athrun obliged, linking arms with his lover. Returning to the car, they put on the latest Orgy (yes-I love that band! I highly recommend them) and sang the whole way home. Entering the pitch dark house, they wondered where Lacus was. They quickly found a note saying she was going out to Ramius and Mwu's house and spending the night there. She'd be back by lunch the following day.

"Great, house alone just for us." Kira purred into Athruns ear, hand slipping under the blue haired boys' chest, rubbing small circles on his stomach. Athrun couldn't help but grin at Kira's implication. Of course…he would willingly go along with it. Anything for Kira.

…

Well there you go! A short chapter but this story is pissing me off! it's taking way too long and I keep getting writers block. Next chapter should be the last and it's probably just a pwp chapter. So, how'd this turn out? Please review. Shoot me if you'd like.


	9. Chapter 9

I never thought I'd be done this story. And this chapter is extremely short and basically just Hard Yaoi () any guesses why? I left it off with someone unknown but I think it's pretty obvious of who they are. Any guesses? If you don't know and want to find out just put in a review saying so. And I am SO sorry this chapter is soooooooooo short.

…..

_**Chapter 9**_

Shoving Athrun against the wall, Kira grinded his body against the younger male while engaging in a rough kiss. Both moaned as clothed erections grinded together, hands groping the other in almost mirrored movements. Athrun lifted Kira's shirt, tugging it over his head once Kira lifted his arms to make it easier for his blue haired lover. Athrun leaned back down, capturing the brunettes' lips, tongue lapping at the bottom, asking for entrance. Kira easily opened his mouth, his own tongue playing with Athrun's. Kira guided Athrun away from the wall and over to the bed, pushing him down while lying on top himself. Athrun grinned up at Kira as the brunette loomed over him, his brown hair framing his face and making his look mischievous. His eyes glimmering with multiple emotions that he always showed when he faced Athrun but right now they were simple and clear: Lust, love, adoration, perfection, completion, a sense of togetherness.

Kira kissed down Athrun's neck, sucking to make a mark rise to the abused skin and licking it gently, his mark of ownership over Athrun. Quickly he rid Athrun of his clothing, doing the same to himself after. Athrun moaned as Kiras' tongue slid along his collar bone, down his chest, flickering over his nipples playfully. Athrun tangled his slim fingers in brown locks, guiding the head down to where he wanted Kira's mouth to be pleasuring. Kira smirked, glancing up at Athrun before licking up the hardened shaft and eliciting a groan from his lover. Kira continuously teased with his skillful tongue, Athrun groaning and bucking his hips in vein as Kira gripped them down onto the bed.

"Ki…ra!" Athrun groaned voice deep and lust coated.

"Yes?" Kira giggled, sliding his tongue over the head of Athruns' member.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Damn it…Kira." Athrun moaned but Kira remained teasing, tongue sliding around and back down before back to the tip. "Just…do it…stop teasing…"

"Okay." Kira giggled, sitting up and reaching into the draw and pulling out lube, coating three fingers with the cold stuff. Athrun gasped as he saw Kira do so.

"Kira…That's not what I…" Kira cut him off, pushing a finger into Athruns' entrance once he positioned himself between Athruns' spread legs again. Athrun barely had adjusted to the uncomfortable intrusion before another finger was guided in and the fingers stretched him. Athrun cried out, from please and pain. A third was added and Kira's fingers brushed that sweet spot with in Athruns' body that made him scream. Kira grinned like the devil as Athrun moved against his hand, wanting more, begging more with his groans, body and eyes.

Quickly extracting his fingers, he lubed himself and placed the head of his erection against Athruns' entrance. Rubbing Athruns' hips as if to calm him down a bit, Kira slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle groaning. Athruns' body arched up, shuddering slightly, mouth ajar. "Kira………………." Athrun moaned as Kira fully sheathed himself inside him. Waiting a moment for Kira to adjust to the heat surrounding him and his own intrusion, Athrun thrusted his hips up into the still brunette, groaning. "Move, Kira." Athrun panted, thrusting again.

"Fine, fine." Kira almost fully pulled out; grinning at the slight whimper he received before slamming back in. Kira quickly found a steady rhythm once he hit Athrun's sensitive spot again, making Athrun scream again. When both felt near release they began to speed up, thrusts becoming more urgent and powerful as lust was all their minds were consumed with. Kira reached between their heated bodies and firmly began stroking his neglected erection. Athrun cried out at the duel pleasures, hands wrapping tightly around Kiras' shoulders, pulling him closer. Their lips locked, tongues sliding into each others' mouths, exploring their hot caverns.

Athrun couldn't hold back any longer. With a shudder, back arching up into Kira, he came over Kiras' hand and their stomachs', slowly followed by Kira, who came inside Athrun. Both collapsed onto the mattress, Kira slipping out of Athrun and snuggling close, head in the crook of his neck. Athrun smelt sweet, the salt on his neck from sweat from their heated sex swept across his senses as his tongue lapped at his neck. If only life had always been this enjoyable.

"Athrun…"

"Yeah?" Hands running up and down Kira's back and shoulders, he tilted his head down to look at his love.

"I love you, so don't ever leave me. All right?"

"Yeah." Athrun kissed Kiras' forehead. "Love you too." Snuggled like little children they slept, wrapped in each others' arms and in the aftermath of their sex. Dreams were a welcoming bliss as they entered the temporary false world of sleep while in each others arms with relaxed bodies and sated hearts.

XXXX

_I never thought it would go so perfectly. I successfully led the war to an end with invisible puppet strings. Although we had to use Athrun instead of Kira, it all still worked. Oh yes…Auel, you did splendid, letting your rage consume your confused heart. I knew the little push you needed was the demise of your only love. But Extended's weren't supposed to love. You were to be my fighting puppets led by strings that I shouldn't have to hide. But I'm glad that you two were flawed in such a human manner. Yet I'm the same way. The EA didn't expect me to remember who I was nor did they find out I'm rebelling. Ooops…correction, I rebelled._

_Slowly I gathered others who saw my view on the EA being wrong on various accounts; using people, creating the Extended's and /Coordinators/. Oh how I see a new view of them. I'm no longer that person who can work with them, like friends. I will never be able to return to that life, not when I've led Unato, Auel, Sting and plenty of others to their deaths, while faking my own. I'm a puppet master with invisible strings._

…

Please Review.


End file.
